Admission advice
by Rafael Da Silva
Summary: If our members are useless, maybe get some more could help. Only maybe...
1. Do we need new members?

_Hi. This is only a translate of my fanfiction named "Carta de admision". That means that fanfiction is more advanced in story. If you can read Spanish, and you can't wait to the next chapter, go there._

 _That said, enjoy this prologue._

* * *

In this fantastic world, survive isn't easy.

The demon king had fought the humanity with his followers and take the life of many humans.

Truly, only the strong survive in this world.

That's why the people who die here prefers to reborn in another world, maybe more peaceful, or simply ascend to the heavens.

Except for people like me, who had the chance to go to that wonderful world to try to save it in exchange of anything that I ask for.

Besides, I could get an ability, a weapon or a OP power to make that goal possible. I choose to have the goddess that told me that, trying to get with that a friend or comrade who can help me to fight.

But, I was being optimist. Or maybe naive.

If I choose the goddess,that means that the only thing that I have is the goddess. Not money,not powers, not equipment, not house, not food. So, I had to work to keep me alive... or rather keep US alive. The goddess who came with me is strong and powerful, but unlucky and stupid as only she can be, so literally she was the exception to the rule "the strongest survives".

After a mission, we realized that we couldn't do all alone. We were only two, and the easiest missions in the most peaceful town were a dangerous quest for us. Not even think about fight the demon king, the goddess almost was eaten by a frog... twice in a row.

Ahh, I don't deserve this...

Because of this, I decided to take another person to the team, party members with honor and bravery, party members...better that a worthless goddess and a weak boy.

The first new member was an archwizard from the crimson demon clan, recognized for their magic power and intelligence.

This archwizard was far powerful than I thought, and showed a insane explosive power... only once a day. After that she is more like a potato bag than a proud archwizard.

The second one was a powerful crusader, another high class job, with overwhelming toughness, strength and stamina, and a very incredible will to protect.

But that said, she hasn't any accurate or ability in her attacks. And even that is not a problem when I realized that she is a hard core masochist.

Even then, i'm stuck here with these tree, and the four of us are the Team Kazuma, a bizarre, powerful and very troublesome team.

A useless team for serious adventures.

So, if we want to leave this town, known as the safest town due his remoteness to the demon king castle, then we need more experience, and useful power. Aqua is useless by herself, Megumin is a trump card of only one shot per day, and Darkness is capable to miss a scarecrow in front of her. And to be honest, I can't do anything alone.

So I created a new member advice to get any brave adventurer who want a team before we go to another town.

* * *

Rules for the new members.

1- Bear the problems of the teammates.

2- Be careful with the missions. Despite what the people believes, we aren't a professional party even with our jobs.

3- Don't be a dangerous criminal capable to harm the others.

4- Be strong or at least capable to train.

Useful premises and advantages.

1- Have money for emergencies.

2- Have jobs what could be useful to the team.

3- Have a good knowledge of another town.

4- Don't be a freak.

In some cases a few of the rules can be avoided, specially if you tell us before you gave us a problem.

If you're interested, ask for one of the team Kazuma in the guild and talk to us.

* * *

"Well, now we got a advise to recruit new members."

"Kazuma Kazuma, are you sure this will give us new members?"

"Relax Megumin, this advise have everything that an adventurer needs to... WTF are you doing Aqua!"

"Hey, i'm writing something important that you forgot to write!"

"Give me that!... mmm... "5- Be an Axis cultist..." Darkness, give me something to erase this."

"Wahhh! Don't erase that in front of meeeee!"

"Erase something in front of his writer... hah... what cruel..."

"DON'T BE AROUSED FROM THAT! Ahh, this masochist has no cure."

"Kazuma, if someone bad try to come, can I explode him?"

"Don't explode anyone please. I only expect the new members to not be freaks."

* * *

 _Sooo... this is the prologue of this fanfiction._

 _This is a translate to English, so the chapters could be faster to release than the original. Even with that, I'm not going to put week chapters._

 _And to make it clear, i'm not a perfect English writer. A part of Konosuba's magic is the causal chat, and the simple and clear explanations, so if anyone has a advice or know a better term to use, don't be shy and tell me. That will make this fanfic more easy to read, and help me to understand the English better than now._

 _That said, i'll see you soon._


	2. Do we need an obstructor mage?

_Hi._

 _In the original, i said something about the pause that I did, but i'm not going to translate that._

 _But I can say now, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"So, your name is Margo and you're an obstructor mage." said Kazuma to sum up what she had said.

"Yes, and I want to enter in your team. My specialty is to cause abnormal states on enemies. But my other powers are weak, so I can only rely in others when I need to beat some monsters. That's why I want to join a party." said Margo with a smile. (If you want a mental image of her, look for Ako of Netoge no yome...)

"Hey, Kazuma, i don't trust in her. Her powers are only to make bad things, what is the opposite of me."

"Being the opposite of you is a plus for her. And if a enemy is weakened by her magic, then I won't use you as a bait anymore."

"But... wait a moment, WHAT?"

"I found a mission of hunting giant frogs and we' re going to accept it."

"Hiiiiii!" cried Aqua. Megumin and Darkness trembled in silence, one for fear and the other for excitement

"Frogs? That sound easy. Well, I'm going to go!"

"Well, there we go."

* * *

It has been a few minutes they had arrived the lawns where they were to hunt the giant frogs, and they had a few plans, but even so, the situation now was like...

"Waaaahaaaaaaaahhhhh! Kazuma-san! KAZUMA-saaaaaaannnn!" Yelled Aqua while running of a pink toad of 4 meters.

"Leave her alone! If you want to eat someone, then eat me!" Shouted Darkness running behind the pink toad of 4 meters.

"Uhm, Kazuma, I need some help here. I already destroyed 2 of them, so the rest is for you guys. But that frog is coming near to me, so if you can be kind... gwah." Said Megumin while she was eaten by a giant purple toad of 4 meters.

" hum, you sure that you fought these before? There is many mistakes that they are making."

"Trust me, they are doing better than before." Said Kazuma while he draw his sword towards the giant frog witch was stopped because of the crimson demon. "It would be great if you can do something with the other frogs!"

"Something... OK!"

Margo walked to another frog who was distracted, put her hands towards, and recited an enchanting while gathering magic power.

"Poison thorn!" Yelled as she shoot something like a green arrow to the frog.

Practically didn't had reaction, but Margo approached to the frog and checked it couldn't move before screaming the adventurer who was saving the archwizard of the purple frog corpse.

"Kazuma-san! I already weakened this frog, so come here to give it the last blow."

"AH!?" was the only response of Kazuma.

Months of quests with his party members made him be prepared for everything but help, and was unexpected to see a party member acting like... a party member.

Maybe his good luck finally is showing up.

Near to the happiness tears, Kazuma run to the weakened frog to launch the final blow.

* * *

One hour later, four silhouettes were walking back to their home. By the way, while I said four silhouettes really were five counting the weakened kid covered in frog droll who was in the back of the blonde who was totally dry. Also there was a goddess also covered in frog droll, tired and planning on duplicate her alcohol ingest that night, an obstructor mage and a weak but smart adventurer thinking about the pros and contras of his new comrade.

If this world was a videogame, then they were balanced character, a wizard with the overdrive, the white mage and the tank. But the white mage is always the first to be beaten, the wizard only can use the overdrive once a day ( and that means ONLY CAN USE THE OVERDRIVE) and the tank prefers to be attacked than attack. That's why we needed an obstructor mage.

With an obstructor mage, even the balanced but weak adventurer could defeat monsters.

The proof of that is what Aqua and Megumin were eaten only once, what was a fact of her utility. And helped to convince Darkness to go back when we defeated the frogs and she wanted to search some more with an aroused face. By the way, she wasn't eaten, and was a little happy when we gave her the loli to be carried.

Maybe this time the team could have a good member...

* * *

A few days later, and the frog's hunt quest money wasted in liquor by the stupid goddess, the team Kazuma took another mission. This time, they needed to take down a few giant snakes (Honestly, why everything based in the normal world must be that insanely big in this world?), so Margo's help was necessary again.

This time, Megumin and Kazuma take care of them, using explosion magic and sword attacks to weakened targets, and even her Aqua was away of them, afraid to be eaten again, the mission was a success.

Even so, there was something off. Not something wrong, but something expected but not present.

"By the way, where is Darkness?" Asked Kazuma to a limp loli in the ground.

"She is there. Ah, Kazuma, do you mind to carry me back? I'm used to your back, and Darkness armour is though and uncomfortable.

"..."

While Kazuma lift Megumin, Darkness was standing near them, but no being the center of attention like normally she'll do. She even didn't act like bait.

She was standing there, using her sword like a baton while panting. But her armour wasn't scratched even when she had her face red.

"Oi, Darkness, are you alright?"

"It's nothing Kazuma. Ah? The fight is over?"

"Yeah, and you missed it. I, Megumin and Margo defeated them."

"Hehe, like is expected of Margo, that creatures couldn't stand a chance to her abilities."

"?"

That's odd, Darkness was acting strange. I referring that she wasn't being... Darkness.

She was weird in a lot of manners, but to idolatry someone that way is not normal. Again, i'm referring to normal to Darkness.

Even so, this is better than a Darkness who run into the fight thinking that that way she could know what color had the stomach of a giant snake.

Until...

"Hey Darkness, are you alright? Your face is red and... ahhh! What is that odor!?"

"ahh? Aqua, I don't smell bad! Kazuma, tell her that I don't have a bad odor, you probably know well that I washed myself yesterday!"

"That is not what I mean. It smells like... some kind of poison magic. Darkness, were you bitten?"

"Impossible Aqua, she didn't even participate in the fight, so she couldn't be bitten." said Kazuma.

"Mmmmh, OK. But to be sure, I'll use some heal magic on you. Heal!"

But before the magic reached her. Darkness jump to the side.

"Ehh!?"

"Ok Darkness, I don't know what is happen with you, but if you're in bad condition, then you probably have to leave this to Aqua. The healing magic is some of her few good points."

"Yeah, leave it to me...Kazuma? What did you say at the last?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave you heal me now. I have my reasons."

"Even if you have your reasons, I need to take your energy with Drain touch if I want to give Megumin enough energy to walk by herself."

"Then do that now!" Said Darkness with a scary smile "only to think in be drained in my state..."

"It's enough!" Yelled Margo going towards Darkness who was nearly to fall.

"But, I promised by my honor as a crusader..."

"I know, but that don't mean that I can cause problems to the team. Let me explain this."

"Explain what?" Asked Kazuma.

"You see..."

* * *

Yesterday, in a room modified like a laboratory, a girl was preparing some strange mixed liquids and conjuring some spells to them, when suddenly...

"Margo-san, can you come?" Said Darkness opening the door without advice.

"Wahhh!?" Yelled Margo mixing by accident some liquids what she was working on.

The new and not planned mix exploded and filled the room with a strange fog.

"Wahh, I'm inhaling a toxin... antidote, I need the antidote!" Margo started to search between some jars and flasks until she found one. She opened it and drank a part of it. "Hah, the effects of the toxin are bein neutralized. Oh yes, Darkness-san, you must drink this before... Darkness-san?"

The crusader was doing the opposite what someone could do if they see the room filled with a fog; she was panting heavily while trembling.

"Darkness-san, don't breathe that heavily, you are poisoning yourself!"

"Sorry, but... hah... I inhaled some for accident... hah... and when I thought about the effects... hah, hah... I..."

"Don't talk anymore. Drink this."

Almost by the force, the blonde finally drank the antidote.

After a few apologizes of Margo, Darkness said.

"Don't worry about that. It was in part my fault, and that was a good one."

"Uhhh, what?"

"I felt like my muscles were fragile like wood, and my skin like glass." By some reason what Margo didn't know, Darkness was excited while she talk about her pain.

"... there is another symptom?"

* * *

"...and that's how it started." said Margo after to tell the flashback.

"So, you poisoned Darkness by accident, and because she didn't go mad, you started to poison her on purpose?" resumed Kazuma.

"You are wrong Kazuma!" interfered Darkness. "I offered myself to take her mixes and spells to help her to get better. It's like comparing the sword training with dummies with the training with another swordsman."

"You cannot hit a dummy, but I understand. But why Darkness? She is a human, so if you practice your magic with her then you only are training how to poison a human, not a monster."

"I thought that at the first, but Darkness resistance is excellent, so even if I use the doses to take down a giant frog, she will be alright. And I couldn't poison that snake before of not because Darkness helped me giving me the advices to tell me if I was limiting their movements or only making them dizzy."

"Yeah, and she was thinking about help the team." Said Darkness to help her.

If I have to be clear. Darkness is the kind of unique warrior capable to take an explosion and survive, so maybe is true that if she didn't help Margo, maybe the snakes could eat me when I come closer to them. And Aqua could cure Darkness totally if she was in a very bad state, so Margo only needs to trust in us and tell us when she is going to do that.

And...

"That is not an excuse! You can't go poisoning our friends like that, but you did it and is the proof to not trust in you! Kazuma, get rid of this saboteur while I erase her magic of Darkness body." Accused Aqua angry.

"W-what do you mean by "get rid of this saboteur"? I was trying to help!"

"Well, good job. You poison traitor with... Au!"

That noise was because of Kazuma hitting her head.

"Why was that Kazuma!?"

"Don't be stupid. In this last three days she had a better performance than you, who was hiding herself and buying wine like crazy. You should be learning of her!"

"But Kazuma! I'm strong, more than this girl. And a goddess! Treat me like one!"

"I don't want to listen that of you, you useless goddess! At least Margo can get rid of a frog without being his food! In fact, if I could replace you for her then I will do that, so stop being arrogant!"

With this, Aqua was nearly crying, but something in her was activated, and she said.

"Alright! If you don't see me like a good party member, then I need to demonstrate you what is my power. Margo, I defy you to a 1-1 spar!"

"Ahhhhhh!?"

* * *

"Ahh, how this ended like this?" Asked Kazuma to himself while he was seeing what was in front of him.

"Only to make it clear, I won't hold back only because you are the newest member."

"OK. I don't know why, but it seems like you hate me. Maybe could be our nature as priest and obstructor mage, or your nature as an Axis cultist, but if I need to show my power I won't hesitate!"

Right now, Aqua and Margo were going to fight each other. Kazuma couldn't say anything to make them stop, Megumin was interested in the fight and Darkness was writhing in the ground, so nobody stop them.

"(Crap, this won't be good to see...)" Kazuma was with the others aside the two fighting, wishing that at least this don't last a lot.

"I will begin! Sacred laser beam!" Yelled Aqua shooting a light beam what hit her opponent totally.

But when the light was gone, Margo was standing there without any scratch. She even look better than before.

"Ah? Why my sacred beam didn't work? It is to erase the evil, so she should be hurt."

"(No Aqua, it didn't work because Margo is not a evil being.)"

"Hem, good try, but is my turn. Black water!" Said Margo while shooting a black liquid what seemed to be something bad to touch.

Aqua tried to evade that liquid, but stumble on her own feet and fall, so the attack covered her. Even so, she only cleaned her eyes and began to complain, without bad effects on her.

"Ah!? I see, it seems like you have a resistance at Darkness level to abnormal states. I don't need to hold back then!"

"(No Margo, Aqua is the goddess of water, and can purify any kind of bad states only touching them.)"

"I didn't hear you, but don't hate if you disappear with this. Turn undead!"

The magic exchange continued while Kazuma only watched. He knew than nothing that Margo could do could make a effect on Aqua, and also knew that the party tricks and priest powers were to defeat the evil and help the people, so Margo who was a human was not affected.

But it continued. Margo used all the magic she had, and Aqua used sometimes the same technique another time with more strength as if it were a matter of power.

So Kazuma was really seeing how two great mages were wasting her magic in a useless battle

And he continued seeing it...

* * *

After nearly a half hour, the two of them seemed exhausted. Margo had a big amount of mana and was good saving power with spells to last that time, and Aqua... Aqua was starting to feel sweaty and impatient.

In that half-hour, Megumin recovered strength to sit down, and Darkness state went worse and she also sat down. Kazuma was getting bored and drawing some lines and Japanese kanji while the two idiots still fight.

"Hah, hah, never anyone had last that long against my divine power. You have my respect, but this must end here."

"Hah... I don't know what is that divine power what you talk about, but I can say that if you had any offensive power you could beat me in no time."

"That's true, and I 'll prove it now." Aqua raised her fist, which started to glow with many colors. "This is my best attack. Try to do something against my power! GOD BLOOOOWWWWW! Anything what get hit by this divine wrath charged punch will die!"

Aqua begun to run towards Margo with her fist glowing with power. Megumin and Darkness gulped when imagined what could happen with Margo if she get that hit.

Kazuma remembered that punch. Was ineffective against a frog, but it took down that anonymous adventurer with a cursed sword Even if he wasn't aware. Even so, he doubted that this could work for the goddess.

"God blow? heh, that sounds more powerful than anything that I can do. Even so, I won't hold back now. NORMAL BLOOOWWWWW!" Shouted Margo swinging her bare fist.

Aqua had charged with her divine power.

Margo was exhausted and only launched a punch.

The result of the match was so easy... like asking how had the longest arm between the two.

PAFF!

"Wahhhhhhh! waaawawaaahhhhh!" Cried Aqua while cover her red cheek.

"Bwahhhhh!" Cried Margo while grabbed her (for now) injured fist.

Between someone who lose by a single hit, and someone who isn't capable to hit someone without hurt herself, Kazuma decided to give an end to this combat before it becomes more pathetic.

"Well, this is it. You two already screamed each other, fought each other, and get hurt, can you end this now? I'm not going to fire you for this."

"Uhh, what? Is that true?"

"Is true. Darkness is... it's Darkness fault, but let us know when you use her to practice, so it won't give problems to our missions."

"Yes! I'll let you know when I do that. And I'm sorry, I think that I abused of Darkness good will to help..."

"And I think that I must let you know some points about Darkness, but for now, is better if we heal her and go for the reward."

"Kazuma-san..." Margo's eyes lighted a bit. Finally she was in a strong group, and if the archpriest starts to respect her, then it would be for the best.

"Ok Kazuma, if she is an honorary party member now, then now defeat the demon king is a step closer." Said Megumin while stand up using her staff as a baton.

"Ah? Demon king?" Suddenly, Margo's face paled a bit.

"Oh, we didn't told you. We have the goal to defeat the demon king and save the world." Said Kazuma. "And get a harem for me if it's possible..." muttered for himself.

But even if Kazuma said that in a loud voice, Margo couldn't hear him. She was trembling.

"Y-y-you didn't told me that. T-t-that is crazy!"

"Not at all. We have a archpriest, a crusader, an adventurer and the best archwizard of the crimson demons clan, and now, an obstructor mage. We can do it! What do you say Margo-san?" Said Megumin with some pride.

"I thought that if I was with a powerful party I'll be safe, but now I'm safer being alone than in this team!"

"Eh?"

Margo did a few steps back while start to say goodbye...

"I'm sorry. It was short but I had fun with you. Bye!"

And ran. She ran away of Kazuma and the others with all the strength she had left.

There was an awkward silence until...

"Heal!"

...Aqua used her healing magic on her to heal her wound and get up with a prideful smile.

"How was that? Ha! You said that having new members would be good, but it would be bad if someone was a coward, don't you think?"

"..."

"Fufufufufu! Kazuma, don't you should be saying something to me? You know what I mean. Something starting with 'I'm sorry' and finishing with 'You were right', hehe."

"..."

"Hey Kazuma, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Aqua."

"What is?"

"Even if you're right about someone coward being useless against the demon king, did you even thought about how useful would be against other beings?"

"Ehm."

"For example, if you were made friends with her, next time we go to hunt creatures you could avoid being the bait. Did you think about that?"

"Ehhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Seeing the face of the useless goddess turning blue with sorrow, Kazuma couldn't avoid facepalm himself.

Behind of them, Darkness collapsed in the ground, And Aqua used her magic on her.

It seems that they are where they started again.

* * *

 _With more of 3000 words, this second chapter was shorter than his Spanish version, and made me less problems because some issues that I won't translate._

 _Even so, I want to ask for;_

 _1- Opinions about the grammar. I think that this is comprensible and funny, but the next chapters will be like this, and I'm not the kind of translator that keeps an eye in the Google translator for phrases, only for words and terms what I can't rephrase, so if is somewhere where I need to be aware, then tell me, so the next chapters won't commit the same mistake._

 _2- Suggests of characters. The next chapters will be translations of the original, but the original is not ended yet. If anyone can tell a good idea and I think it's good to the story, then I'll put it in the original, and with time, in this. The only condition I can say, is that they need to be capable to be in the team (nothing of succubus or demons), and be something that could exist in the Konosuba world. If is funny or ironic, is better._

 _That said, I say bye for now. I'll update as soon as possible._


	3. Do we need that reward?

_Sorry for the hiatus, but I was stuck with projects._

 _But well, thanks for the views, and for the people who commented before, I need to say that is not necessary to think too much. You guys, only need to think about what could be interesting or funny, or even only write a funny situation to the team._

 _But again, don't think too much about it. You can just enjoy this chapter._

* * *

"…What's this? I have to get rid this guy?"

My name is Taka, and I have the advanced job of a slayer. But in fact, I'm a human slayer for the dark side of the world. I just had a ridiculous request to finish with an adventurer in a city of novices.

But then, I read the archive.

In the last months, this adventurer had fought two of the demon's king leaders, helped with the destruction of the Destroyer, won a judgment against a noble, and even it was said that he humiliated a strong noble lady in a combat, and then made her suffer a horrifying punishment for lose.

Plus, his team has a powerful arch wizard of the crimson demon clan, and an archpriest who is said to be capable to resurrect people, so maybe he really is that dangerous.

"..."

"What do you say? Don't mind of the money, we'll pay what you need, plus your quota." Said my client.

"...All right, I'll take the job. This could be interesting."

When I saw the picture of my target, I saw a plain boy with dark hair and green clothes.

His name was Satou Kazuma, but he was known also with the nickname "Scumzuma".

"(I hope you don't waste my time.)" I thought for myself.

* * *

For a while, Kazuma looked through a heavy tube, until he had bored and asked.

"Hey Wiz, are you sure that this thing allows me to see through the walls?"

"Yes, I already use it a few times and it works."

"It's odd. I use a little amount of magic on it, and then a medium amount of magic, and still didn't work. Could you show me how you use it?"

I'm that moment; Kazuma was in Wiz's, a magic item's store owned by a kind but extremely poor liche. He went here with Aqua, but she neglected to enter and see the Infernal duke called Vanir, so Kazuma was seeing the store items without being ashamed.

In fact, the item that was looking for ways to eliminate some... obstacles, in the mansion, if you know what I mean.

But...

"You only have to give it some magic power like this, ¡...!" Wiz send some magic power, but in a quantity enough to be seen and sensed. "And now, you can see through the walls easily... Wah! The tea leaves I bought the last month! I completely forgot of them!"

While the liche was panicking, Vanir, (who were using a cute pink apron like the episode 6 of the anime) showed up to calm her with his casual exaggerated tone.

"Oh, what is it this time? Could be that you again had bought something that won't give us any benefit? I'm going to check the warehouse by myself, so continue attending the client."

With his formal way to walk, Vanir disappeared in the warehouse where Wiz had seen. Then, she tried to continue the sale.

"Ehm, you saw that? It works so..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't buy it."

"B-but why?" Asked with tearful eyes.

"Maybe is because of your magic power as a liche, but for me, that "little amount of mana" will take away all my energy in seconds (to say nothing of that magic power being sensed by the people in the other side of the wall, which make this item useless for spy). Maybe later if I get stronger." Said Kazuma walking out the store.

"Wahhh! Even when I bought a dozen of them thinking that it would be a good idea!"

"Wiz-kun..." Said an obscure voice in the darkness of the warehouse.

"Ah? What it is, Vanir-san?"

Without an answer, two points started to glow in a red color while Wiz fell nervous.

* * *

"Very well, just keep walking straight..." Mumbled Taka in the roof of a building, two hundred meters away of the boy who was a little discontent.

He had been told to eliminate that adventurer, who because of his merits was a menace to the normality. That is, a weak adventurer couldn't make all of that in that short time that easily.

To make the job easy, Taka decided to use a technique exclusive of the slayer category. Perfect sniper.

Perfect sniper was a cheater move what could get a target to even a kilometer away with a magic arrow. It depends on the luck, and Taka had a very good luck.

And even if the shoot doesn't kill the target, he would be much damaged. That could make the target more paranoid about his surroundings, what normally makes them more predictable.

The arrow was magically created, so nobody could track the arrow, because it erases instantly after the impact.

This will end here, and in the worst case, he won't lose.

Seeing the target at the distance, Taka saw how he was walking towards him (without knowing, of course). In other words, he wasn't going to move to the sides. Taka only was waiting for the perfect moment to shoot.

And...

The target saw to the side, stopping his walk.

"Now! Perfect sniper!"

Taka shoot.

The magic arrow was enough fast to reach his goal in two seconds.

Taka used his clairvoyance to see the result of his shoot, and he saw...

* * *

(A minute before)

"Mmm, it's a shame; I really wanted to see through the walls." Sighted Kazuma while he walk to his house.

He also looked for Aqua, the useless goddess who was brought to this wonderful world to help him to be a legendary hero, but was a deception. She had gone with him, but separated before entering to Wiz's.

"Kazumaaa! Look, loooook!" Shouted someone to a side of Kazuma, making him stop and look to the side.

The origin of the noise was that useless goddess with a funny hair and a bottle of wine upon his head, like a prize.

"Look Kazuma!"

"Yes I'm Kazuma."

"I bought super good liquor at a very good prize in... WAHHH!"

With the sound of breaking glasses, the bottle over her head exploded and gave her a liquor bath without advice.

With her treasure in pieces without explanation, and the wine being purified, Aqua started to cry out loud.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAHHH! Why can't I have something nice to me even once! Why can't I just die already! WOAAA (...PAUSE...) AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seeing the stupid divinity crying like a baby in the floor, Kazuma thought in something.

"Oi, Aqua."

"Sniff, Ah?"

"How cheap was that bottle?"

* * *

Ok, that wasn't on his plans.

Taka had shot his Perfect sniper in the perfect moment to get the best result, but for some reason, the shoot didn't hit anyone.

He had used that technique before, and he knew that if the target had a better luck then the shoot is going to have some deviation, and a target with bad luck will attract the shoot.

"(What is going on with this? I don't know if the boy has a very good luck or if the girl had a very bad luck, or both, but for now I better if I retreat. If he suspect, then he will be more predictable. I won't fail again)" Though by himself while he leaves the roof.

But the target was really running after his damnified partner because she had wasted a little fortune for the broken bottle of wine.

* * *

"Well, thanks to a certain idiot..." said Kazuma while he looked to Aqua who was rubbing her head while sobbing. "We are getting out of money,, so we need to go for another mission if we want to eat decently this week."

Now, the team Kazuma was looking for a mission in the guild hall.

"...so, I already revised the jobs, and I have these three options." Said him while giving the advices to the other party members.

"'get rid of the ghosts in a countryside, so that the owner can build there'." Read Megumin a bit bored.

"Exactly. All we have to do is to go there and leave Aqua do whatever she does to send them to the heaven. And YES, we have to go with her. My experience says that nothing can go well if we leave her do all by herself."

"The other says, 'Open the path to Ninrah's valley'." Read Darkness with the other advice in her hands.

"Exactly. We only need to go there and destroy whatever is there with explosion, and clean the debris. If is something too much big or though, I can use Drain Touch to give Megumin enough magic power to another explosion."

"So it's decided." Said Megumin with her red eyes glowing. "The second mission. If I can use explosion magic twice then I can't ask for anything else."

"No, Megumin, we'll go for the first one. As a crusader I can't leave the people to be terrified by scary ghosts. Only thinking about the people being bullied by them, I..." Interrupted Darkness with her face turning red.

"It seems like you only want to be bullied by the ghosts."

While the blonde and the loli discussed about the mission to take, Aqua read the last mission advice and screamed.

"Wahh! D-defeat the two frogs who are living in the forest and attack the collectors!? Why do you keep insisting about fighting that monsters!?"

"Exactly. We are without money because of you, so I decided to take a mission to punish you."

"I'm not Darkness! And I said what that wasn't my fault!"

"And I said what you have to stop buying our money in liquor! Also, they are just a couple of frogs. We can use bait and destroy them with one explosion."

"I don't want to! Darkness-sama, Megumin-sama, please tell him to not do that mission." Begged Aqua to the other girls.

"Let's do it."

"Let's do it."

The two last resorts of Aqua were destroyed instantly, but while she whined, they had their own ideas.

"(If they are only two, then I can take revenge for the times I've been eaten in a single blast.)"

"(Bait, yes, I will be the bait.)"

And so, they went to hunt giant frogs again.

* * *

"(They really have courage to start a mission like this without thinking in the previous attack.)" Thought Taka while he used Lurk skill to approach the group in an open place.

He had followed his target and asked for him in the guild. They answered him easily and let him know where they are. The receptionist said something about a new member, But Taka didn't put much attention to that.

But seeing the pathetic mission they accepted, Taka started to suspect.

"(They have a crimson demon arch wizard, a noblewoman as crusader, and an archpriest who had her stats maximized when I asked, but they only are hunting frogs. This have to be a kind of trap. And not only that, this plain and well lit place is a bad scenario for my slayer techniques. Maybe I should retreat for now...)"

He has done a research, and know that they took three missions, but accepted the easiest one. For the slayer expert, probably they accepted it because they can finish it while being aware of their surroundings. And again, plain, open and well lit places are not good places for a thief or slayer to fight.

Thinking that this was a waste of time and starting to go away, Taka saw an odd formation.

The woman in armor used Decoy to attract the frogs, while the arch wizard started to cast a spell which magic power could 've sensed even for him. Near the arch wizard, the target Satou Kazuma and a blue haired girl (Wasn't she the girl bathed in wine of the morning?) were waiting.

"(What is this? Do they need a formation like this to defeat some weak monsters?)"

When the frogs were enough near to the crusader, the blue haired girl used a water spell in her, and the arch wizard used her magic.

A giant explosion destroyed the calm of the land.

Taka covered his eyes fearing the power of an arch wizard who can use something like that, and started to return back and wait for another opportunity, but something crazy happened.

In an odd event, a toad fell from the sky and landed JUST ON HIM.

"Gagjggghhhhhh!?"

Yes, a giant toad of four meters fell and landed on top of him, even e he was using a Lurk skill to be safe.

But before he was able to stand in his feet, he noticed that the giant toad was now looking him.

"...no..."

And it was now approaching him.

"Nonono..."

And when the frog stopped five meters of him, and Taka exhaled relaxed, it opened his mouth and launched his long tongue to draw him like his meal.

"Nooooooooo!"

* * *

The origin plan was easy; use Darkness as a bait to draw closer the frogs, then use Megumin's explosion to destroy them while Aqua used her spells to protect Darkness (the bait wasn't aware of this last), so they could beat the frogs without problems.

Yes, that WAS the original plan.

It turned out that Aqua used a very powerful protective spell, so not only Darkness, but even one of the frogs were affected and save of the explosion. That frog flew in the air a few dozen of meters and then it fell... over someone. The frog then stood up and ate that person.

"Haaahhhhhhhhh!? Wait, I'm going! Hey guys, we have to...!"

Kazuma tried to tell the others so they can fight the frog, but he stopped when he saw them being... them.

"Why do you protect me? As a crusader, is my duty to take all the damage of the battle, especially if is cross fire or made by my friends!"

"Why are you criticizing me? I did nothing wrong, even put much strength to make a barrier anti explosions and an anti magic shield."

"Humh, to think that Aqua could protect someone against my explosion, but is true that I was reserving me because a friend was there. That's it! The next time I'm going to go with all my power! I'll go for the kill!"

Darkness was shouting Aqua because of the protection, and Megumin was useless for the next two hours, so he decided to go himself. Even he can defeat a frog if it was swallowing someone.

But a few meters before he could do anything, the giant toad fell to the side. The two legs in the mouth moved and somehow the person there was freed by himself. He was carrying a dagger in his hand, so maybe he killed the frog by himself.

Covered in droll, the person saw Kazuma and showed a dead expression.

* * *

"(I was an idiot...)" Thought Taka seeing his actual target in front of him.

A toad fell from the sky and landed over him, and then eaten him, forcing him to work harder and be exhausted.

"(This must be his plan, it won't fit it is not a plan. He must found me and used that tactic to attack me in a blank point. It wouldn't have sense if wasn't like that, because that weak monsters could be destroyed with blades or weak magic.)"

His face was with a dead expression, but was satisfied in his core. His target wasn't a stupid kid with luck, so it was a real target for him.

"(It's a shame that I underestimate you, it could be an interesting battle, Satou Kazuma.)"

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Heh, it seems like this is what I get if I'm not serious."

"What? Serious? I don't understand, but maybe you'll need some curative magic."

"Eh? You'll hear me?"

"My stupid partner will do it, at least for an apology, even if it was not planned and is not really our fault."

"...!?"

"Eh? What is the problem?"

"(It was not planned? But he approached me casually so, did he even know of the attack of the morning?)"

"Hey Aqua. Heal him, the frog that you protected fell over him."

"But is not my fault! I was trying to help!"

"It doesn't matter now."

"By the way," said Aqua changing the subject while healing Taka. "Did you kill the remaining frog?"

"No, he did it."

"Wahh!"

"Aqua!?"

"If he was who defeated the frog, then our group only defeated one of the two and we won't get the reward."

"What!? You have to be kidding! I know that it was easy and short, but... ah."

"?"

"Hey." Kazuma said to Taka, who was now healed and recovering.

"What?"

"Are you in a team now? Because we are looking for new members..."

And so, Taka the slayer, entered in Kazuma's team so they can get the reward of two giant frogs.

* * *

 _After more of a month (was a thought month for me and my fanfictions) I could update this._

 _The people who could read this in Spanish know that Taka's job is assassin, but slayer sounded easier to fit in a funny fanfic, and is a synonymous of assassin. Also they know the differences in events or adjectives, like the previous chapter. And is normal. That was months ago, so my stile now is lightly different._

 _This was also the first two-chapters arc, and a comment based character, because I didn't thought about a slayer when I started this, so don't be ashamed and try to suggest some character, maybe it might be something great._

 _But even if is not suggestions, leave your opinion about this fanfic. I want to update sooner than this, and I'm starting to have more time, so I only need more will power to continue translating this to English. And if some part, phrase or word could be corrected to get a better reading, then don't doubt in telling me. I'll appreciate the help._

 _See you next time._


	4. Do we need the truth?

_Hi. It had been a few weeks, but I'm back with the next part of this mini-arc._

* * *

It had passed a few hours since Taka have become a part of the Kazuma's team with a weak adventurer, a very idiot archpriest, an idiot crusader and an idiot arch mage. The situation couldn't be more odd to Taka, who was a slayer hired to get rid of an adventurer who was being too showy.

That's, after being accepted in the team, they were to the guild to get the reward for the two frogs and sold the frog meat that was killed by him. They even thanked him for that extra money, and even after being divided for the five they were satisfied.

"(Is this... real? Their history said that they are capable to fight against the demon king generals, what have rewards of millions of Eris coins. But well, that's means that I can't act without think. My next try have to be the right one.)" Thought Taka.

"Oi, Takanashi. We're going to our house, are you coming with us?"

"Eh? Ok, just let me go to the inn where I was to get my belongings."

Ah, is true, Taka created a backstory for himself.

In that backstory, his name was Takanashi, he is living in an inn in Axel temporally by some business, he don't have preferences in religion and had arrived yesterday. He decided to keep his class as Slayer, because the little girl in the team told him that they want to defeat the devil King, and don't wanted cowards or weak people.

Parts of that story were true, and other parts were false. One of those fake points was the inn part, because Taka thought that this would be over quickly and didn't wasted money and time on look for a place to sleep.

So what Taka was going to do wasn't going to an inn. He'll make sure to not waste this opportunity.

* * *

Inside of the mansion, all of the Kazuma's team was already washed. Well, except the new member, who entered with a bottle of wine.

Seeing the blue priest walking around, Taka called her and started his plan.

"Excuse me, what was your name again?"

"It's Aqua, make sure you won't forget it! Is the name of a goddess after all."

"Yes, yes, I know that is the name of that Axis goddess. Well Aqua,, I was expecting to give Kazuma-kun this as a sign of my gratitude." Said showing the bottle to Aqua.

"Ahh..." She looked the bottle with a dumb face for seconds until she reacted. "Ah! Yes, I will give it to him! For now, go to take a bath, you still stink like frog droll."

Saying this, Aqua took away the bottle of wine of Taka's hands and distanced from him.

"(That girl...! No, it doesn't matter. Not while she is going to give him his last drink.)"

Previously, Taka had altered the wine in the bottle, putting a good amount of poison. He made sure of neither the color or the smell or even the flavor were different, and closed the bottle with some tools to make it like the bottle was never opened.

He even drank the antidote for the "If he invites me..." possibility.

He thought that he couldn't fail this time.

* * *

...Yes, he only thought that.

When the dinner was ready (they even were to dinner together, how confident that were with Taka who was new?), Kazuma was fine. He even hasn't the drunken symptoms. Also, the blue priest wasn't there.

Ignoring her, the others started to eat, but Taka needed to ask.

"Ehmmm, Kazuma-kun, did you received the wine bottle?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I gave Aqua a bottle of special wine and asked her to lend it to you while I was bathing. She didn't give it to you?"

Without asking, Kazuma got up and walked towards a certain room. Taka feared that the girl had drunk the poisoned wine and killed herself, so he got up too, and followed Kazuma.

If that was the case, then Taka planned to attack him while he was in shock. He even brought a knife of the table without being discovered, and he needed to end this quickly and get out of the house.

Planning that escape, he left his stuff outside to make sure he won't waste time. He 'll have nearly one minute to do the job and escape before the other girls start to suspect.

But when he gets closer and saw the adventurer see the room, the reaction wasn't the expected.

"Wahhh! Damn useless goddess! You drank my gift!"

"Ahh!? That's, the bottle was the same that the bottle I bought in the morning and what broke without reason! I couldn't endure the temptation! And I also accepted Takanashi in the team, so I deserved some of the liquor!"

"... Do you at least leave some wine for me?"

"Ehmmmm."

"DAMN USELESS GODDESS!" Shouted Kazuma hitting her with the empty bottle.

While all of this was happening and Aqua was crying, Taka was confused.

The wine had poison enough to kill immediately if was drank quick, and that priest drank it all in a couple of hours. She had to be dead only with half of the bottle,, but she wasn't dead.

Was drunk, but not dead.

Of course Taka didn't know what that stupid priest could purify almost every liquid only touching it, and of course was in mine to poison.

"Takanashi, please forgive this idiot for being an idiot. Thanks for the liquor, but the intention is what matters, I think." Said Kazuma with some distress. Of course he wanted to drink that wine, but he wasn't going to request for other bottle.

"Eh... OK, it's fine..." Answered Taka without idea of what to do.

That day, Taka lost another chance to kill Kazuma.

* * *

"Yaaawwwnnn... Good morning Takanashi." Said Megumin yawning the next day.

"..."

"What's the matter? You look pale, did you didn't slept well?"

"Don't worry, I was some active in the night. I'm not used to sleep in houses this big."

That was a lie... partially. After his last attempt to kill Kazuma, he planned to use something else, so he went to look after his stuff, just for discovering that there was nothing. He searched his possessions and found nothing.

He didn't know that yesterday a white-haired thief had stealth his stuff, so he searched for hours and registered the surroundings of the mansion.

Whoever it was, that thief had to have an enormous amount of luck to evade the track abilities that Taka had used to find him.

Even then, he can't just accuse the theft, because he had a false identity and could be discovered if the authorities knew about him.

So, Taka had lost money and some "tools", and now he only have his wallet and some of his weapons. Of course, that wasn't even the half of what he lost.

But the loli wizard continued talking.

"Well, you'll get used to it. For now, I'll go with Kazuma to my explosion routine."

"Explosion routine?"

"Yes. In order to become the greatest arch wizard of all times I need to practice and train my explosion magic."

"Explosion magic... is true that you used that with the frogs yesterday, but, how do you can use something like that? Even for the Crimson Demons clan that would be nearly impossible. I mean, I never saw a human using explosion, and less if was a child."

"So that's what you think? Because that's the point of my greatness as an arch wizard. Even when for now I collapse without magic just after releasing my blast and being unable to get up for some time, I won't give up. That's it! My name is Megumin, the number one genius in the Crimson Demons clan and the one who mastered explosion! And one day I will be the number one in the world!" Said doing a pose and with her eyes glowing red.

After hearing this, Taka remembered one part of her speech.

"...collapse without magic... unable to get up... that's great."

A new plan just shows up.

* * *

Asking to the arch priest who calls herself like the water goddess, Taka discovered where Kazuma and Megumin going are. And with the excuse of going to buy some equipment, Taka left the house without suspects. He ran towards an armament store and bought a simple bow and some arrows, and then ran to the point where they went.

It wasn't difficult to surpass them without being noticed, because they were not walking, but hoping while repeating "explosions, explosions, ra ra ra...".

He came to a point where it was possible to see a great castle, what was in the verge of being destroyed because of the marks of explosions. Taka thought about the possibility of someone living there, and discarded it because of that explosions

Taka hides himself in a position where he was able to see that point and there was nothing in his path, so he can shoot without problems.

Now, he just needed to wait until they arrive, and then shoot with his new bow. The bow was one very common and cheap, but in his hands it was more than sufficient to defeat a not armored squad if they were in a forest. Then again, he just needs to shoot an adventurer while the arch wizard was unable to do something.

And they came soon, hopping and repeating "explosions, explosions, ra ra ra...".

This time sure he was going to kill him.

* * *

"EXPLOSION!"

With that scream, the amount of magic over the castle blew up in a great explosion, which made the ground tremble and the clouds apart of the way.

Then, the Crimson Demon loli fell to the ground exhausted but happy.

"How it was this time Kazuma?"

"Good, even considering the humidity in the air it had a good wave, and the clouds were affected, making them circling the castle. I'll give it a 95 of 100."

"Uhg! I was too close. But I'm not giving up. I'm going to go for the 100 the next time."

"Yes, yes, but is time to go back, so..."

In the moment that Kazuma went into his knees to lift Megumin, something big and hard fell a few meters away of them, making Kazuma fall by the tremor.

"AHH!? WHAT WAS THAT!? IT WAS CLOSE TO SMASH US!"

"WHAT THE H*LL WAS THAT!? Shouted Megumin still unable to get up and see by herself.

"I... think that it WAS a piece of rock of the castle. Maybe it came off because the explosion, or just flew because of the explosion. I think that I have to rest you twenty points for the danger."

"I can't argue against that. Maybe I need to focus in the power compacted instead of the shockwave."

After some seconds, Kazuma lifted Megumin of the ground and went the path to their home. They weren't to be using explosion in that castle for a while.

* * *

Even seeing how his targets go away of him, Taka didn't move or attacked them. He simply can't do that.

After the explosion, he focused his bow towards the adventurer, and prepared to shot when he went down in his knees to lift the arch wizard, until a big and hard rock fell a few meters in front of him, rebound in the ground and past over him hitting a tree behind him.

That was like ten times worse than the giant frog of yesterday, and the blue haired archpriest wasn't there, so he could've died easily. Even that professional assassin cannot react after that.

Getting up in his feet, Taka went to home with another opportunity lost.

* * *

"...you have to be kidding me." Said Taka to himself while he saw his diary.

It has been a week since he had the mission to kill Satou Kazuma, and definitely he wasn't dumb or lazy. In the average, he tried to kill him three times each day, but always something happened and ruined the attempt.

He tried to put some dangerous bugs in his bed, only to see the adventurer sleep in a table with blankets (it was more comfortable than he thought). He had wet the floor of the bathroom to get him falling down to the hard floor, but was Darkness who fell. He tried to put poison in the tea leaves served to Kazuma, and saw him drinking them... and saying "its hot water".

Tricks in his equipment.

Sabotage during the missions.

Even explosives in the house in places where he supposed to be.

But everything had failed. And not only that, the attempts weren't seemed like attempts, but accidents. And when a mission or task didn't had an opportunity to kill Kazuma, Taka just wanted to finish it the sooner as possible, earning the trust and esteem of the other party members quickly.

So, the Kazuma's team brought some good food to show that esteem, and started a house party to celebrate that it was a week with them.

In that party, Taka thought about what strategy could be used, only to realize that he doesn't want to harm them.

Trying to think, he pulls out his diary to see if there were some hints he could use. But when he read the pages, he felt sickness. Realizing that, he said with a lower voice.

"...you have to be kidding me."

"Hmm? What's the trouble, Takanashi?"

"Ehm, it's nothing. I need to go to the bathroom." Said Taka getting up and going to the bathroom.

The others didn't put attention to him, they didn't distrust him to think too much about his reasons. And that was the problem.

He was an assassin, and had made one of the worst mistakes for an assassin; be friends with the target.

Washing his face, he decided to finish his mission tomorrow no matter what happen.

* * *

Right now, a five members group was going to a dungeon in the outskirts of the town.

Another adventure of exploration and discovery?

Well, no. The pet of someone had escaped and the last recovery team saw that pet entering the dungeon. Because of the dungeon had rumors about being the house of the infernal devil who was a genera of the demon king army, they didn't wanted to enter there, so they put a task.

Megumin and Aqua didn't wanted to go to that dungeon (or any dungeon), but they accepted it anyways.

The main reason was to fight against their worst enemy. An immortal enemy who always show up to make them suffer.

An enemy who made Aqua cries the most.

An enemy that made Megumin's childhood a torture.

An enemy that could make Kazuma does a trait with a devil.

An enemy who didn't touch Darkness, what is maybe the worst suffers for her.

The poverty.

The party of the last night was great, but Aqua again tried to buy the most expensive wine, what made their wallets become thin.

"I still can't believe that you guys drank that much. I even was forbidden to drink!"

"Thank this idiot. Nobody but she could buy wine that expensive and try to make a sculpture with it just for breaking it all by hitting the table."

"That wasn't my fault! I'm an artist and the sculpture was great, but then the wine made me feel dizzy, and nobody tried to stop me, so it wasn't my fault at all. And don't call me idiot! Do you know who I am!?"

"The goddess of drunkards?"

"No!"

"Ehm, I don't mind of you want to criticize me a little." Said Darkness.

"..." Kazuma saw over her and then ignored her. She blushed because of this, but nobody cared about it.

"Even then it's not good Kazuma. You are the one on charge of Aqua, so it's your responsibility." Said Megumin.

"That's not fair. I didn't want to be his babysitter."

"You need to be more mature. Like Takanashi-san."

"You are the last one with the right to talk about maturity, crazy kid."

"OI, if you have a problem with me then just come here. I'll transform you in Chomusuke's food."

While the two were posing with martial arts postures (which they didn't know how to use), someone walked between them without put attention.

It was the newest party member, Taka, known as Takanashi, who interrupted the potential fight without words. The two idiots saw his back walking toward and then forgot their problems.

"Huhpm, it doesn't have sense to fight for something that stupid." Said Kazuma with pride.

"True. The magnificent of me, the number one genius of the Crimson demon's clan, is not for fight against humans."

But the mature Taka didn't put attention to their words. He was thinking in his own problems.

The party was getting closer to the dungeon to start the mission.

But for Taka, this was an opportunity to finish his own mission.

* * *

"The recovery team said that the pet entered in the dungeon in his escape, but they didn't say if there are monsters or creatures, so at least we have to go in teams of two." Said Taka before enter.

"I can't use explosion there, so I'll guard our stuff outside." Said Megumin.

"No, no! I won't enter the dungeon again! I am going to be abandoned again!" Yelled Aqua before enter.

"Then go with Darkness! If the things are going wrong, then she'll protect you." Said Kazuma before enter.

"Then I'll go with Aqua, and you and Takanashi are going together there. That sounds fair. Doesn't worry Aqua, with me near, the monsters will have to pass over my beaten and defiled body to reach you." Said Darkness with her usual lewd smile.

Whatever the case, Aqua and Darkness went together and Megumin stayed with her cat outside. That means Kazuma and Taka going together to the dungeon. Gold like opportunity to him.

He wasn't expecting to finish this in a clean way, nothing like that could happen against Satou Kazuma. So, Taka decided that he will do it even if he needs to fight, even if he needs to slay the other party members, even the child, the axis priest and the noble woman.

He won't delay this anymore.

That's the reason that Taka unsheathed his sword even when there was no enemy.

"Why you...? Oh, I understand. Just being cautious, right? But don't worry, I have the "Detect enemy" ability, so if something is dangerous then I will know."

That was true,, but was being optimist. The slayer job was more advanced than thief class because of abilities like "undetectable", which was effective even against techniques like that, so "detect enemy" won't show up if he attack.

But Kazuma keep talking.

"Anyways, Darkness attracts living enemies and Aqua attracts dead enemies, so we'll be fine just using Lurk." After that, a scream was heard in the dungeon, but Kazuma didn't put much attention. "See? Probably nothing will come to us."

"I see. Then, we are alone here." Said Taka decided to attack Kazuma no matter what.

"...You know what? Until now, I was the only capable member in the group. Aqua, Megumin and Darkness are strong, but stupid and weird, so your help was really useful for the missions. It has been a while since I had some real support."

"..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that sounded weird. But with you, maybe it could be possible to go to another city and get stronger. Maybe even Darkness and Megumin could mature of they pass some time with you in missions."

"..."

"But not worry about Aqua. She has been stupid for a long time, and even his stats won't go further in intelligence or luck... well, you can worry about her if you want, but that won't change anything."

"..."

"Hey, are you alright? You're not responding, and you have the low look."

"...I'm sorry." Said Taka.

Then, he turned his way and run to the exit without say anything more.

Kazuma couldn't catch him.

* * *

When Kazuma left the dungeon, Megumin and Aqua were in the entrance. Aqua was drinking some tea and relaxing herself, while Megumin was carrying an animal in her arms. No, it wasn't the cat with the weird name, but the pet that they were looking for.

"She left the dungeon with Takanashi-san, and I catch her." Explained Megumin.

"I helped too." Said Aqua.

"Ahh that explains it. Takanashi found the pet and ran to catch it, even if that was leaving me behind in the dungeon. That also explains why he didn't said anything until that "I'm sorry", he was focusing in find it and didn't wanted to make much noise."

"But, Takanashi also ran away of us. He just left us to catch this and never came back." Said Aqua trying to rub the pet, just to be scratched.

"That's weird... oh, where is Darkness?"

"She said that she would look for the pet alone if I leave the dungeon."

"And?"

"Well, I left the dungeon so..."

"YOU IDIOT!"

Although Kazuma wanted to leave the crusader there, they couldn't do that. They decided to look for Takanashi after retrieve Darkness to the surface.

* * *

In the mansion of the most dysfunctional team in Axel, a slayer left a letter before parting away.

That letter said:

[First of all, I'm sorry to leave you. This week was the best week I had in a while, but someone like me doesn't deserve that good times. The truth is that I lied to you.

[The truth is that I'm an assassin hired to kill Kazuma, who was considered a menace to the status quo. I know that's unfair, but is the other face of the coin.

[And yes, I tried to kill Kazuma in so many chances that I can't count them, but always I had failed. I failed so many times that I even failed in a basic task; don't be fond with my target.

[So, even knowing the kind of enemies that I could have if I betray my actual path, I'm going to choose another path. Stay with you guys, and forget my mission.

[That's going to be dangerous, so I'm going to make sure there are no more menaces to you. But I have to do it alone, so this is a goodbye.

[I wish we meet again in another time, maybe in the next town.

[Sincerely, Taka (Takanashi was a fake name)]

Taka left the letter in the table in front of the main door, and left the mansion for the last time.

* * *

About four hours later, when the most dysfunctional team in Axel came back to the mansion which they had as home, they entered exhausted and wanting a bath after to pass hours looking for Taka in the city. They overlooked the paper in the table while fighting about who was going to be the first to take the bath.

The only who realized the letter was the cat, Chomusuke, who used it to sharpen his claws.

When the team was done with the bath, the letter was made a bunch of shreds, shreds what were cleaned and forgotten.

* * *

 _ **He had the most evil human class,**_

 _ **someone who made Aqua cry**_

 _ **and tried to kill Kazuma more times**_

 _ **than any villain or demon king general,**_

 _ **but still there goes the best party member that team ever had.**_

* * *

 _OK, let's be serious. Some of the reviews told things like "the team is perfect how it is", and it have sense, but there is another three members waiting to be released, so don't be so sure about a team with just 4 members. There are permanent, but still there is possible temporal members. Members who are going to enter, and leave in a way or another,_

 _And to tell the truth, Taka wasn't to leave in that way when I first thought about it. I thought about Taka killing Kazuma and escaping, just for Kazuma being resurrected and them living as nothing happened, but then I thought something else. Maybe, the touch of grace for Taka could be that even if he lied, no one realized it, so he left without faults and everyone liked him. That sounded better, and I decided to write it._

 _I really appreciate if someone let me know if there are some errors. Some phrases needed to be translated and I don't believe too much in the Google translator for phrases. Yes for words alone, but no for phrases._

 _Well, that's it. The exams will steal my free time, but maybe the next chapter translated can appear before the month's end, but that also depend on my other fanfics._

 _See you_ _next time._


	5. Do we need money?

_Well, I couldn't make it before November ends, but maybe I can get two chapters in December. Even then, I won't promise it._

 _Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"...I want more money." Said Kazuma to the blue.

"Everyone wants money, and that's why we are here, Kazuma." Replied Megumin.

After Taka's departure, and after an exhaustive search around the town, they not only found no clue, but also knew that nobody knew someone called Takanashi, like he was a ghost. But they didn't give up, so they wasted their money in the search.

Now, they had accepted a mission to level a huge pit because the guild knew that the people used it to throw their trash there, and maybe there was some illegal stuff. Also there were the accidents that could occur because of that pit.

The mission was difficult enough to have a good reward, but wasn't difficult for them. They just needed to use explosion in the hole to make it collapse, and level the ground with "create earth" and some manual work.

"Seriously, how this even exist? It's someone somewhere who used explosion magic here?"

"Impossible Aqua, the explosion magic causes wide craters, not deep craters. This is more like the job of an impact magic, multiple detonations magic or a rare monster." Explained the explosion's expert.

"Like a giant mole?" Asked Kazuma.

"What's a mole?"

"(It seems like there is no moles in this world.)"

But the main problem wasn't the inexistence of a rodent, but the loss of the best member they had. And part of the interest of Kazuma in get money was to use it to pay a fortune teller and know where Takanashi was.

To the side, Aqua kicked a rock to the pit, and after a few seconds the rock landed in the bottom with a splash sound.

"It's a shame we need to destroy this. As a water goddess, I can't just disregard any water container."

"That does explain why you clean that much the toilet."

"...!? Hey, if you want to fight with me then say it, I'll put you in your place with my superior stats."

Kazuma was thinking about how to show Aqua that the luck and intelligence stats also were important, but his mind was in another place. Darkness was who intervened.

"But Aqua, we need Kazuma to use create earth if we want to level the ground after the explosion."

"I know that, but Kazuma always thinks that I'm not useful. Like... I know! How about I create a sacred water lake? If I do it, we could use it as an attraction for tourists and selling the holy water. See? Easy money!"

"That could make problems with our quest, and because this is not our lands we will get a penalty fee." Explained Darkness.

"Tell me when you are done with the arguing, and I'm going to make this pit to collapse." Said Megumin focusing in her favorite part of the mission.

Kazuma remained silent, thinking about it. It was true that it was Aqua's idea, so it was a bad idea, but if they do something like that, they could make some extra money.

So, Kazuma thought a plan to make easy money.

* * *

 **A Plan to get easy money.**

"Hey, I thought something. What's if we put Aqua down there and wait a few hours to get holy water and sell it?"

Aqua; "Never! You can't make me go to a place like that! And why do you reject my idea then?"

Megumin; "We can't do that. I want to release my explosion and I want to do it now."

Darkness; "That's not something you can make someone to do, but if is really necessary then I'm going to be the one sacrificed."

Kazuma; "(No, it won't be accepted.)"

* * *

 **B Plan to get easy money.**

"Hey, I thought something again. What's if we put Darkness down there and say that she doesn't want to get out and ask for a reward?"

Aqua; "Wahh! Monster, hikineet, Trashuma! How can you suggest to throw a friend to a place that insane where also live the slugs and litches!?

Megumin; "If is she, then I can use my explosion right? She survive my explosion before, so it won't be a problem, right?"

Darkness; "You asked it without caring for my opinion... hah... it have to be serious. OK, I'm going. Don't try to stop meee!"

Kazuma; "(No. That would be insane, and my reputation could be ruined again. And Darkness could go down even if we convince her to not doing it.)"

* * *

 **C plan to get easy money.**

"Hey, I have a last idea. My deal with Vanir was to get 300 millions of Eris, but he could take some time. So, to make that time shorter, I suggest throwing Wiz down there for a few weeks until Vanir get the money."

Aqua; "That's not a bad idea. I like it."

Megumin; "I'm going to get crazy if I not use my explosion. She is a litche, right? So, I'm going to get stronger if I use explosion while she is in the pit, and that's not a bad thing, RIGHT?"

Darkness; "I-if I say yes, could I join her?"

Kazuma; "(Nooo! They have to tell me to not suggest that! Why we can't have a functional partner that doesn't scape!?)"

* * *

Again in the reality, a thinker Kazuma said his suggestion after thought it for a while.

"We need a new member."

...suggestion that was completely ignored compared to the magic spell released a second after.

"EXPLOOOSIOOOON!"

And then, the pit collapsed, and the team finished the job.

Again in the city, Kazuma put another admission card in the guild chart.

* * *

 _This is only to give you a little explanation, but when I first write this fanfic, I was yet to see the final of the second season of Konosuba. I didn't read the novels yet in that time, so I didn't know about the Alcanretia's arc._

 _Because of that, I can say that the fanfic starts with the defeat of Vanir, and will finish before of the crimson demons arc beginning._


	6. Do we need a combat unit?

_If is possible to feel relieved and stupid as hell, and regret the stupidity of one even if you did everything with the best of your abilities, then I feel like that._

 _The last week I finally thought about the following option; translate the text online and do the corrections and beta read to avoid errors or misunderstandings._

 _The google translator had a limit, but in 15 minutes I translated the text, and in another 45 minutes I re-read the text, made the corrections, and re-edited the changes. Yes, I made in an hour the job of a week. No, the job of tree weeks, because this chapter is more large than the last, and the last took me nearly two weeks to be finished._

 _But well, that don't means that the next chapter will be ready tomorrow. The waiting time is also important, so maybe in a week or week and half I can update the next._

 _For now, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

For a certain team of nuts with an irregular luck located in Axel, moving from town would mean leaving the city of rookies, which is equivalent to accepting a new level of difficulty in everything. And considering how difficult it was for them to just survive, they obviously couldn't do it alone. Even if they had someone intelligent and three members with advanced works, they still had difficulties against medium-level opponents, so they lacked someone who could be reliable when attacking.

What brings us to...

"Come back here, damn plagueeee! Yelled a short-haired girl with partial metal armor and a halberd (it's a type of spear and axe mix) while chasing a sheep-sized cockroach.

To put ourselves in context, we had started a cleanup mission in the company of our new team member. The mission consisted of the following; Cockroaches had been seen in a barn, and given the omnivorous nature of these creatures, it was possible that they would attack some expert who tried to chase them away.

Because of that, the reward was surprisingly high, although I could understand the fear that caused them to put that price.

Like all animals in this wonderful world (?), these cockroaches were large enough to be difficult to kill, and their exoskeletons were resistant to falls, not to mention that two out of five could fly. To make it worse, they are those animals that forget to flee when they know they can win, and could eat meat.

For that reason, the plan was for Aqua to drop a lot of water on the barn (whose animals were previously removed) to drag the insects up a hill to a lower point. Then, let the crazy girl throw an explosion to the center to end the majority. In case there were some that were only sent to fly, I would take care of them with my bow skill, which, being reinforced by my great luck, would allow me to take care of three or four before they fell to the ground.

Finally, the remaining cockroaches should be able to be defeated by me, Darkness and our new member.

Fortunately, the plan went well and now I was with the other two girls killing the remaining vermin. And for the new member...

"Take this!" she shouted as she stabbed one of the cockroaches he had managed to reach.

Personally I must say that she has the requirements to be with us. She had the work of Explorer, and her statistics outweighed mine by a wide margin except for luck even though we had almost the same level. Her strength was less than that of Darkness, but from the moment you knew that she did hit to the target it was that you could tell the difference in power. After all, 10 x 1 is worth more than 100 x 0.

She did not even have Aqua's level in any of her statistics ... which also meant that her intelligence and luck outperformed her by a wide margin, and made her infinitely more capable.

When we finished with the remaining cockroaches, we met in the barn that was still wet to see how much we would be deducted from the reward to pay for the damage.

But to everyone's surprise, nothing serious broke. The doors had left their hinges and the straw was gone, besides the wood and wood were wet, but if left in the sun they would dry, and the repair of the doors would be nothing compared to the expense I expected (which by the way was not so much compared to the reward for cleanliness)

Maybe my luck statistics were finally beginning to have results.

"Wow, it's amazing that it worked out so well, this has to be thanks to you, Aria-san." said Megumin being carried by Darkness after Aqua got tired, and receiving a smile in response.

By the way, the new member is called Aria.

"It's not true, it was you who defeated the majority and Aqua-sama who sent them to the right place, and without the ability to" attract enemies "of Darkness, the creatures would have escaped and attacked another place."

By the way, she was pretty nice with the girls.

"It's to be expected of one of my believers, you do not need to be so humble, be as happy as you can while you can!"

"Thanks for reminding me Aqua-san! But seriously, I was able to do more than just this."

By the way, belonged to the cult of acts, which to my surprise was useful because the goddess who worshiped at last struggled.

And since she was not crazy, I may even recover from the trauma caused by the trip to Alcanretia.

"Well, if we're done here, let's go to the guild, I'll collect the reward while they take a bath." I said kindly.

Even so, Aria saw me as if she were seeing garbage and commented.

"Yes, yes, do you only care about money, and what is that "while you take a bath"? If you think we are disgusted, just say it straight."

By the way, for some reason Aria hates me ...

* * *

After obtaining the reward for eliminating the cockroaches and selling the shell of those that remained (it seems that they can be used for shields and light armor that although being less resistant than those made of metal, they were more reliable than leather or wood) , I went to the mansion with the others.

Or at least I planned, because I did not find them anywhere.

Even when I called them, nobody answered. Although the bathroom is large, it would be difficult for all four to be in it. Besides that they would make noise. And in fact they were not there. Actually, it seemed that they had not even entered.

Although confused, I decided to take a hot bath to relax and think. For the second consecutive time, we had no problems carrying out the mission. And yes, it was the second mission since Aria had joined the team. From that perspective, Aria was a very productive member.

He still did not reach the level of Takanashi-san, but she promised a lot. The fact of belonging to the cult of Axis made it easier to predict what Aqua would do when it was not watched, and that in it only improved our situation.

She had the "explorer" class, similar to the adventurer class, who had simple combat and improvement skills, as well as being able to learn healing magic and simple party tricks, although she could not learn offensive magic skills. In that sense, it was something like a counter part of my position.

During the interview Aqua and Darkness seemed excited to have her, perhaps to remember her "good times" when we went to the city of the hot springs, while Megumin seemed fine as long as we did not have a third cultist from Axis.

I agreed, but I could not help but see that he was giving me uncomfortable glances.

What? Did she really believe all the bad things that are said to me? Maybe I have to start tying loose ends with the ones in the bar.

After drying myself, I noticed that the others had not arrived yet.

That's not good.

Being them, the most probable is that they end up causing some bizarre problem and the guards will arrive at my door with the useless goddess, the useless crusader and the useless mage looking for some compensation that will make us lose the reward of the day.

However, I had some faith in Aria, believing that she could stop them before something bad happens.

* * *

The hell with the faith, Aria took the three idiots to a girl's night and they spent the reward alone doing stupid things.

The night before I had to eat my cold dinner because I tried to wait for them alone. And in the middle of the night, they woke me up from my sacred dream (which should be uninterrupted until at least noon) to open the door for them because they lost the key. To top it off, when I explained to them Aria sent me to the hell as if it were my fault. She tried to defend herself by saying that at least she had prevented Megumin from drinking alcohol, but she was also dizzy when she returned.

While thinking about the advantages and disadvantages of getting that credence out of the team, someone came to tease me while meditating in front of the fireplace.

"Hey, move, I want that place on the couch." said the goddess who was unable to think of anyone other than herself.

"..." I simply watched her for a few seconds before ignoring her and returning to my thoughts.

"Hey, do not ignore me!"

"What's the matter, excuse of a goddess? Cannot you go wander somewhere else?"

"I'm not wandering, rest is essential to keep me beautiful! Oh, wait, what did you say before that last?"

"What if instead of resting you're going to do something useful? I heard that the toilet on the second floor was covered, so you could go and use your power to let the water flow again. "

"Kazuma, it's about time you treated me the right way! Listen, maybe a hikineet without standards or popularity does not know it, but I'm a beloved goddess in this world ... Thousands of people would pay for the right to take care of me!" Aqua yelled saying something stupid again.

Losing my patience with, it occurred to me to give her a reminder of why you should not make me angry.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right in that, there are people who would pay to take care of you."

"Oh, that's right, I'm glad you finally realized it, but do not worry, I like you, so I will not charge you to take care of me if you pray three times a day, and…"

"Well, since we agree with that, why do not we start it? Go find someone who wants to pay to take care of you."

"Hey, what are you saying, Kazuma, it's not necessary ..."

"Then" I interrupted. "I'll give you an incentive to find someone who wants to pay for you."

"Pay for me !? What ...?"

"It's easy; I'll throw you out of the house so you can look for someone like that and bring money on your own."

"... Ah, ha ha ha, it's a good joke Kazuma ..."

"It is not a joke."

"Really?"

"Really."

"..."

"..."

After a few seconds of silence, she finally reached her breaking point.

"Wahhhh! I'm sorry Kazuma, I'm really sorry! Do not leave me please Kazuma-san! Kazuma-samaaaa!"

"Scumzuma." said a voice as cold as my most powerful "freeze" spell.

"Ah, I see you're Aria, huh, why do you see me with that face?"

"Wahh, Aria-san! This hikineet told me he would kick me out of the house so he could sell me to someone who wanted to buy me." Again, Aqua whined a technically correct phrase but easily misinterpreted.

"Damn you..." and as expected, he misunderstood it.

"Hey wait! What he said is not false, but you still make a mistake!"

"A mistake? Your background tells me otherwise, I knew from Aqua that you agreed with someone who wanted to kill Darkness."

"Hey, you mean Margo?"

"Megumin also told me that your previous new member entered a dark dungeon with you, and ran away to never return."

"Wait a minute! Well, that's true, I still do not know why Takanashi-san left, but it was not my fault! Or so I think ..."

"And the worst thing is that I knew that the first person who wanted to be part of your team forced her to fight Aqua-san while Megumin and Darkness were out of combat! And after the fight you threw her out anyway!"

"It's not like that! I do not know who is giving you that information, but whoever is is giving you badly explained information!"

"It was given to me by a beautiful, kind onee-san with brown hair, someone who unfortunately seems to know you, "Kazuma-san", but it's only a matter of time before he understands the problem with you."

"Hey, do not think I'm going to sit and listen to your stupid things in silence, if we're going to talk about facts and rumors, maybe you should know that most are made out of simple envy, I'm going to be rich in a few weeks, while you've barely helped in a couple of missions is and you've spent our money without permission, and to top it off you treat me like I'm trash."

At this answer, Aria and Kazuma looked at each other with annoyance. Then, the goddess of the inopportune made her statement.

"Kazuma, if you're not going to sit down, will you leave my place in front of the fireplace?"

"(Damn, you're the reason we argued in the first place) Tch, okay, I'll go to the guild and see what we can do to make up yesterday's losses." I said mentally tired as I headed to the exit.

"Nobody cares." Aria commented when I passed by her.

If I were Megumin, we would have fought. If it was Darkness, I would blush. If it were Aqua, he would throw a tantrum. But since I am a gentleman, I decided to go quietly and thinking.

"(Maybe I have to use Steal on her until she learns to respect me.)"

* * *

Walking in the direction of the guild, I ran into Vanir, the devil masked and malevolent who enjoys the suffering of others. Or at least with the disappointments and negative feelings of the creatures.

With that in mind, I could not help feeling uncomfortable when he smiled at me when he saw me. Although he tried to get away by pretending he did not see me, I finally caught up with him.

"Oh, what is it now? I thought I was clear when I said that the money for the patent of your products would be ready in a while, and that I would warn you as soon as I had it."

"It's not about that, or at least not right now, I saw you slyly smiling when you saw me in my direction."

"Oh, my apologies, however, I ran into a very discourteous young lady recently, while helping some people get oriented around the city. Something hurt in my pride because of that, I decided to take a walk after making sure that the merchants the city did not do business with the useless store owner, and I came across a delicious combination of negative I saw the fountain, I saw you, and after seeing your expression of moody, the taste improved. "

"Ah, OK, well, I guess that means that at least I'm not the only unhappy person in the city."

"Believe me, my business partner, I really wanted to go through the adventurer's guild because I felt a sweet and well-seasoned depression there, but I have a feeling that something bad will happen if I leave the debt machine alone. In the store for a long time, even so, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what a thing ... I mean, terrible thing happened over there, okay? "

"No problem."

Having said goodbye to the devil lover of disappointment, I went to the guild of adventurers to see what mission could let me survive until Vanir gives me the payment for my products.

* * *

Although I know that he had told Vanir that he would give him a report of the situation in the guild, the heaviness of the air almost prevented me from entering. One in four adventurers was lying or half lying on the tables, drinking in a melancholy way. The rest either were distracted, or were women. That is, all men were wrong for some reason. When they saw me, some growled, but they did not seem to want to get up.

Somewhat confused, I tried to go with one of the very few reliable people in this world.

The Onee-san receptionist.

"Ehmmm, what happened here? Everyone looks like they've been through a crisis."

"Well ..." for some reason, this reliable Onee-san hesitated to respond. Or rather she seemed uncomfortable with me.

"Kazuma, you're Kazuma, right!" An adventurer I knew shouted at me from his table.

"Cursed, do you know what your evil companion did to us!?" Addressing the uncomfortable receptionist, I asked.

"Seriously, what happened here?"

"The truth, I would prefer not to say it for myself ..."

"You have the guts to come here so soon! And do not think you can apologize in the name of that lunatic, she has to apologize by herself!"

"But then she would come here."

"Ah, it's okay, Kazuma, you can apologize in his name, or rather, do it, it's better if it's as soon as possible."

"I'll ask again, what the hell happened here !?"

"In case you do not know, your new partner sought a mission, ignored all those who tried to recommend missions, and when Dust tried to approach him drunk ..."

"She kicked me where it hurts the most, I've been drinking to soothe the pain."

"(Yes, that's why you were drinking ...) But that does not explain why everyone is wrong, did Dust matter so much to you?"

"Hey!"

"It's not Dust what the ... what's got us like that, we mentioned your new partner, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, the problem is that after attacking it, many tried to get it out, but after saying that it was part of the Axis cult, nobody had the courage to face it ... or to approach it, then she took a mission in a respectful way, and he called us cowards as he left We were angry about this, but after a while we just got sick."

"That is horrible, it can even happen that it is worse than the other three in my team, although it is rare that she treats them as friends, but that she hates people she does not even know."

Actually, now that he thought about it, Vanir mentioned that someone had disrespected him for no apparent reason. Considering that he no longer complained about the "fastidiousness" of the water after seeing that it would not do any good, and that most of the people in Axel are calm with strangers by nature, the only person I can think of should be Aria.

"To tell you the truth, it has not bothered me." Who said this was the only girl in the team of 4 in which Dust was. I remembered that her name was Rin, and she was a mid-level sorceress, as well as another of the few common-sense people she knew.

"Why?"

"I do not know, but I tripped over her accidentally and I apologized, and she even worried if I was okay, and she was nice to the receptionist, and what she said when she left was just to annoying the men."

"I would like to know what he supposedly said"

"Believe me, you do not want to know, just remembering it gives me some disgust."

While analyzing the possibility of using something more than just Steal in that witch, someone opened the doors of the guild.

Black hair and eyes, light clothes and a whip on his belt. As if the heavy environment did not matter to him, he went to the reception desk and asked a question.

"Excuse me, do you know if a girl who answers to Aria's name came by?"

* * *

FLASHBACK

There was once an intrepid and untamable girl. When she proposed something seriously, she fulfilled it regardless of the obstacles in her way. No one could stop her when she decided to become adventurous. And less after seeing the level of their statistics.

Her class as an explorer gave her a certain advantage in terms of having good missions, but never hard on any team for more than two or three missions.

Once she accepted a search mission with another team, but seeing that they could not keep up with her, she wanted to finish things in advance.

Because of that, she could not ask for help when she was attacked by a tap, which despite being small, was not something that an average adventurer could take care of.

And when she had resigned himself, someone appeared and saved her. He did not fight the tap directly, but he used basic magic to distract him and escape by taking her with him.

And neither was it especially strong or fast. He had difficulty taking her away and left behind a load of food while gesticulating. Even so, it was a fact that he got in the way of a monster of a respectable level and saved someone.

And when they got safe, that someone scolded her strongly. And he continued to scold her even when that girl ordered him to leave. She did not even know why she listened to him so long, or why she really apologized to her team when she returned with them. Nor did she really know what motivated her to speak to him when she saw him in the adventurer's guild in Axel.

He had the job of an adventurer, but he trained and studied to become a professional beast tamer. He even went so far as to take wild animals to his house to train them.

Before realizing it, she did missions with him regularly. And also before realizing it, the others began to see them as a couple.

She didn't try to silence them.

He even began to think it was true.

Until one day, in the house of him...

"Hi, I already did the shopping! They had an offer on these vegetables that I do not know, but it will be fun to see what they are for, do not you think?"

"Gahj! Damn!"

"Hey?"

"Again doing what you want, I'm about to lose patience and get out of here!"

"Ahhhhh ..."

And then she ran.

She simply wanted to get as far away as possible from him and from what she could use to remember him. She even left the city and went to Axel, the city of novices in which she became an adventurer. She could endure seeing the same scenarios as before, but wherever he looked there was always something that reminded him of that guy.

That is, the men.

In fact, the only reason he accepted being on that team he was in now was because the ratio of girls to boys was 3 to 1, literally.

And even then she did not stop treating the boy badly for some reason was the leader of the team, probably given his physical resemblance, as well as his way of thinking. Whatever the case, this time she took a guild mission in order to do it with everyone and recover the money he spent the previous day, but when she entered the common room, he saw Kazuma verbally abusing Aqua.

Maybe now it is for Aria impossible to get along with a man from now on, so his hope was in this mission. If it went well, maybe she could become the new team leader and get Kazuma out of it, promising at least a certain amount of weekly money to survive. According to Aqua and Megumin, that boy could spend a lot of time in a sedentary life if he was not incited.

However, she did not seem to be very lucky. The mission was as simple as taking a huge stone out of the way, and after an hour of traveling, all they did was launch an explosion.

As if that were not enough, Aria could not answer when the little girl asked about the score of that explosion.

But now there was the part where she could win everyone's confidence. After the explosion, probably many monsters would be attracted by the noise, and there she would demonstrate her ability to defeat medium level enemies.

And right now, there was one who approached them. In the distance he looked like a giant hen adapted to races.

As she knew, some long-time adventurers had called them "Chocobos." She never knew the reason for the name, because when he asked that boy...

"(Damn it, I think about him again ... Anyway, I'll get even with that increased chicken.)" Aria thought as she rubbed her eyes.

Those moments were left behind. She was rejected and could not go back, so there was no point in holding on to the past.

But then...

"Hey, is not Kazuma the one on the chocobo?" Aqua commented.

"It certainly looks like him, but who is that who is also on the chocobo while he is handling it?" Darkness replied.

…Why the boy who rejected her was going to her right now?

* * *

Moments ago, a boy had asked for someone in the adventurer's guild. That someone was not very loved by events recently, but he seemed somewhat desperate to find her. When he discovered that Kazuma had taken her on his team, that boy had questioned him about it.

And after a few words they learned a few facts about each other.

Beyond Satou Kazuma, the other boy also turned out to be a Japanese revived in that fantasy world, although he did it after Kazuma, so he would not know Aqua.

His name was Tazuma Minato, and he had acquired the talent of tame beasts easily. He admitted that he knew her before and that he lived in a city closer to the center than Axel. And he mentioned that when he learned that he had left, he went to look for her in every city where he believed he could be.

He even went to Alcanretia, a city they had avoided after being told that it was the base city for the Axis cult. In the end, right now she was in the same city as her, and he could found the leader of the team she had joined.

When Minato asked him to let Aria go, Kazuma accepted immediately.

In fact, some adventurers gave him money in exchange for him to leave and take her as soon as possible. And for that reason, right now they mounted the chicken runner called chocobo and went to the place where Aria and the rest of the team should be.

It was even easier for them to find them after the little arch-mage of the crimson demon clan activated their magic, helping them to know that they were not far away at that moment.

And now that they had arrived, it was time for a reunion.

* * *

"Y-you have the courage to appear! What are you up to !?" Aria shouted in combat position.

"I came for you of course."

"Yes, of course! You yelled at me horrible things when I came back from shopping, do not say you do not remember!"

Even though she was screaming, it seemed like he was going to cry at any moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"I said do not play the fool! When I came back, you said clearly, "Again doing what you want, I'm about to lose patience and get you out of here!" I remember it clearly."

"But what do you ... Aria, do you remember that he had brought a low-level slime home to try to train him? "

"Oh, yes, but that has nothing to do with it."

"Actually yes. Those words I said I told the slime in a fit of anger because it kept trying to get on my arm when I fed him."

"... Huh?"

"I mean, I never told you anything horrible, actually, I did not even know you had arrived at that time."

"Ahhhh."

"But I'm really sorry, I thought something had made you run away and that I would have to go, look for you and help you, but I did not think I was the reason you ran away."

"Ahhh ... Wahhhh! I'm Sorry!" Aria finally left her defensive posture and ran towards Minato.

"(What the hell, why is he even more popular than the moron with the cheating sword !?)" Thought Kazuma for himself.

Whatever the case, the misunderstanding seemed to be resolved, and judging by his reaction, it seemed that Aria no longer hated men.

But that left a single issue to close.

* * *

"Ehhhhh !? Why you have to leave the team !?" Aqua obviously reacted to what his believer had just told him.

"Actually, it seems I should leave the city too, not just the team."

"B-but!"

After Aria had acknowledged about the problem she caused in the guild and her current fame in the city, Minato proposed that they go back to his city as soon as possible. With that in mind, she decided to say goodbye to the girls while Minato talked to Kazuma alone.

"I know it's hard to accept, Aqua-san, but be strong, and remember the second commandment we share."

"The second ... 'whatever you do you will probably end up regretting it later If you will end up repentant, then it is better to do what is easier'."

"Very good, and the third?"

"'Live every day without hindrance, not even God knows if you will be happy tomorrow, so be happy right now.' Aria, you ...! "

"Right now, I want to go home with him, nor do I want to say goodbye to you, but with him life is easier and happier right now."

"... I understand you Aria, even if you joined recently, I knew there was a true Axis cultist in you." Said Aqua with an incredible demonstration of maturity never before seen.

"Although it was short, and we practically did not talk, it was nice to meet you."

"At first I felt that I would like you mistreating me, but you did not, I guess I appreciate being kind."

"Did you say 'I wanted to be mistreated'?"

"I did not do it."

* * *

"... then, that girl in blue who seems to be crying was the previous goddess, right?"

"Yes, I still do badly because of that decision."

"Don't say that, probably nobody would have had the courage to say to a girl something like that 'I choose you' just after meeting her, that's a fact."

"It's also a fact that until today I suffer the consequences of those words, as for you, why did you choose that talent? Once I met a guy with a cursed magic sword who used to live the great life."

"Well, do you know pokemon?"

"Question answered, although I'm more surprised that you've got a girl even though I should have more experience in this world."

"Well, the trick of that I already told you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, did not I tell you that I chose the talent of tame beasts?"

"... OK, I think I should start calling you Minato-sama."

* * *

After the farewells, Aria and Tazuma Minato were mounted on the giant chicken at high speed. Since the mission should have been accomplished, the four could return and collect the reward as if nothing had happened.

"Well, since we said goodbye, let's go back to the guild quickly before ...!"

"Does something happen?"

"What I was afraid of ... My enemy detection has just alerted me that there are monsters coming in. I do not think they are strong, but they are many, I think we can avoid them if they hold me while I use Hide ... Darkness what are you doing !?"

"I protect you all! I have activated my attraction of enemies so that they only come to me."

OK, this was not good. Hide Thief's ability was not powerful enough to nullify a Paladin's enemy attraction from the Darkness level. Now the enemies would go to them instead of not noticing them.

However, Kazuma did not despair. He signaled to Aqua to hold Megumin and stood behind Darkness with his bow.

"Are you going to fight too? Okay, but if things get complicated do not hesitate to leave me behind."

"You'll want that to happen, as punishment for this, when we come back I'll do something so brutally beastly that it will make you cry."

"No, you will not cheat me this time, the last time you only limited yourself to publicizing the name my parents gave me in the city, but now you have nothing."

"Think about that, it does make you feel better, but the truth is that even though I am a defender of gender equality, I do not kick the fallen, of course I was not going to be cruel to a girl who received a direct explosion. But unless these monsters hurt you badly, I will not hold back this time. "

"Did you stop? You ... do not underestimate me!"

As if it were a war cry, Darkness waged the battle against those monsters. And as if influenced by hope, he used his sword to block and even evade receiving as little damage as possible.

* * *

 _Well, how was it?_

 _One of the problems with this new method is that the he/she pronouns, and the his/her, but that can be fixed in seconds. Another problem is that the last chapters were similar, but had some differences in events, and descriptions. Nothing had changed too much, but anyone who read both versions will know about that differences._

 _But the best parts are that; first, I save much time. Second, I can make chapters with more fidelity to the original. Third, I don't have to write what I know and search for a word translation, because the whole process does that for me._

 _And finally, I don't have to write again boring or uncomfortable scenes, like the flashback, what was good, but some "sweeter", I don't know if you understand what I'm talking about._

 _But that's only my point of view, I want you to write what you think about the chapter._


	7. Do we need to teach her a lesson?

_Sorry for the hiatus, but I went to a summer vacations for a month. And after that month I needed a week to recover the normal days._

 _Here is the chapter what many was expecting for, and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Drops of water fell and echoed as they hit the water on which they landed, and Darkness gritted his teeth, staring at the person responsible for his desperate situation.

"Kazuma ..."

"I'm surprised you still have that challenging look, but that will change very soon."

Her voice sounded determined, but if not for her training she would be crying. She was tied up, shivering with cold, and her body was losing heat at an alarming rate.

And that the worst had not yet begun...

(AN HOUR BEFORE)

* * *

"Uhhhhh, this drink does not taste good without Aria." It had been a day since Aria's farewell, and although Aqua had understood it completely, right now he kept complaining.

"Aria was a good partner, not a condiment for your drink, and why do you drink so early? We have not even had lunch yet." Darkness asked a sad Aqua.

"I cannot help it, I was really happy to have a real friend!"

"Hey, what are we supposed to be to you?" As always, Megumin was quick to respond to any possible offense.

"You are friends, but the connection between a believer and her god is always special, I know, become part of the Axis cult!"

"I pass."

"I pass."

"Wahhh! Aria, please come back!"

"This really makes me curious to know how Kazuma met her and ended up on the same team."

"Did not you know Megumin?" asked Darkness, who was the (currently) most recent member of the team.

"When I arrived, they already knew each other, and my circumstances were complicated, I joined because I had no other choice, but they were already together."

"Complicated circumstances... as for me, I joined with certain expectations that I still have high."

"I hope you have no expectations about that second-class hikineet, especially your Darkness, remember, he said he would do something awful to you." Aqua said getting into the conversation.

"Oh Aqua, I wanted to ask you something, how did you meet Kazuma, I see, sometimes they act like they cannot stand each other, but still they do not separate, and they seem to trust each other."

"Of course I'm reliable; it's that damn neet who cannot see my true value! Listen, I was quiet in heaven eating some snacks, about to give the people an insurmountable help, and the damn one dragged me with the mortals for no apparent reason! "

"Snacks... dragged with mortals... ahh."

(Mental image of Darkness: Aqua with her divine beauty is crawling on the floor surrounded by nothing divine men while screaming "nooo! A goddess like me cannot do this!")

"Then they trampled on my pride in exchange for only 3000 eris, and I had to work in construction in manual labor. It's true that I had talent, and they thanked me when I gave them water to drink during breaks, but even so it's not excuse to make me sweat so much! "

"They trampled your pride for 3000 eris... manual labor... I gave them to drink... to sweat so much…"

(Mental image of Darkness, part two: Aqua is practically buried in men while shouting "waahhh, wait a bit, I do not have so many hands!" As they answer "Shut your mouth or you will not receive your 3000 eris!" Just so she cries "wahh! I know I said I'm the water goddess, but it does not mean they can drink from me!")

"And as if it was not enough, he let me eat a toad! More than once! And then he killed the toad to keep the whole experience by himself! While I ended up smelly and sticky!" Aqua could not take it anymore and started crying again.

"Toads... ahh... more than once!?... hah... he kept everything... stinky and sticky? hah hah"

(Mental image of Darkness, end of the trilogy: an Aqua chibi backed away scared of giant toads while asking "K-Kazuma-sama? This is a joke, right? There's no way the toads have paid." "Think You already paid me and I told you that I would leave you alone while I was going to spend all this money (imagine a wad of bills) in some secluded place "" WAHHHHHH! "In the end, Aqua-chibi ended up in the middle from a giant puddle of thick, smelly fluids.)

"Ehmm, although I knew that none of that is false, I sense that Darkness is getting the wrong idea." Megumin said pointing to the masochist who trembled with each sigh.

"I-I'm not making the wrong ideas! ... I think."

"Anyway, Aqua, let's go to the guild, maybe someone else is interested in joining the team."

"Sniff, its okay, are you coming, Darkness?"

"No, I have a couple of things to do at home for now, but maybe later I'll go."

With that said, the arch mage and the archpriest left the mansion. However, there was something in Darkness's mind that drove her to stay.

"(He still does not do anything ...)"

The day before, after Aria's departure, a pack of beasts attacked them. Because Darkness ruined the possibility of an escape, Kazuma had sworn she would do something so beastly bestial that would make her lose her mind and call him Gousugin-sama (or Master in Japanese) for the rest of her life even though she was a noble.

Well, he did not say that last, but he had promised that he would do something incredible to him. That said, Kazuma had gone to the magical goods store in the morning while the rest stayed at the mansion. This was an obvious sign for Darkness, since he never woke up before noon of his own volition. And now she was alone in the mansion, and no one would hear her scream…

"I'm here." Kazuma said opening the doors of the mansion and entering. He carried a lot of things he left on the table with him. Although this could very well be the beginning of an obvious trap, Darkness never backed down, never did and never will.

"Welcome gousu- I mean Kazuma, what are you wearing there?"

"Ah, this? It's a couple of things from the Wiz store that I brought at a low price in exchange for seeing if they could be improved or altered to be useful, like for example this thing that he said "shines with the same intensity that the light it receives." However, that also means that it only shines in bright places, and does not shine if the place is dark."

"I see, do you think you can find them a use?"

"If I could not, I would not have brought them in. There's also that thing that I put in that chest... where did I leave the chest?" Said Kazuma looking between some objects.

"You mean this chest?" Darkness asked, holding a small chest that seemed to be used to store jewelry.

"Yes. Could you pass me what's inside?"

"It's okay."

Although Darkness had certain expectations, moments like this were not bad. It is true that he was weak and cheating, somewhat perverted and cowardly, but Kazuma was a natural leader, capable of giving rise to a group as dysfunctional as his and still move on.

There were always circumstances in between, but the fact is that without Kazuma nothing would have been possible. The dullahan would continue to terrorize people, the Destroyer would have destroyed the city. The Duke of Hell would continue doing his own and the poisonous slime would have poisoned the waters of Alcanretia without control. Who knows what else he can do in the future, and how reliable it will turn out to be in the end.

Oh, right, he had asked for something inside the chest. Willing to help him, Darkness opened the jewel box... and was bound and completely restrained by a trap mechanism in it.

"Eh? Ehhhhh !?"

In her surprise, Darkness fell to the ground and looked in Kazuma's direction for an explanation. What he saw, was the adventurer with a twisted face in an evil smile worthy of a demon.

"Haha, you forgot what I said yesterday! It's time for your punishment!"

Seeing how the Kazuma in whom he trusted became a traitor about to punish her, Darkness also showed a smile.

* * *

Being tied, Darkness could not do much more than talk, so Kazuma took her to the bathroom. Once there, he opened the water tap and let it sit in the tub. Then, he threw the paladin there, who contorted when he noticed the cold water.

"Ughhh!"

Kazuma (or Scumzuma) closed the water tap and it dripped a bit instead of closing definitively. As the last drops of water fell on the water accumulated in the bathtub, Darkness looked at Kazuma with a mixture of anger and expectation.

"Kazuma ..." Tied and with only the head sticking out of the cold water, Darkness focused on the adventurer despite the cold she felt.

"I'm surprised you still have that challenging look, but that will change very soon." Right now, Kazuma was carrying a bottle with a clear liquid, but after his words he opened it with a corkscrew.

Thinking about what he was going to do, he smiled to himself remembering the talk he had had half an hour earlier in Wiz's magical item store (name only, the store was actually Vanir's) while pouring the contents into the tub.

* * *

"... hum, it's true that this thing rotates, but I do not know why you say it would sell well... how did you say it was called?" Vanir asked curious as he turned a toy.

"It's called Spinner, and I said it served to de-stress."

"Maybe it's because I've lived a long time and seen all kinds of things, but this seems stupid to me, well, if it's sold I guess there will be no problem."

"Wahh! My, MY, my hair!" The kind lich that complained was Wiz, who had a lock of her hair tangled with the Spinner.

Wow, and think that accidents could occur without the need to modify them with explosives or knives.

"Muahahahhaa! Its okay, I admit that this invention is interesting! Negative emotions of this goofy owner of shop are good, so I can get an idea of what other adventurers will be when someone try to be brave modifying it with knives or another dangerous thing."

"Vanir-san, stop laughing and help me!"

"Well young one, how much are you interested in selling the rights to this object?"

"Is it part of your habit as a negotiator, or did you not see the future with your weird power?"

"It's part of my habit, I know what you're looking for, yes, yes, here it is, a bottle whose liquid will change color when its temperature rises, an anti-thief trap box (which by the way was totally useless if the thief had the ability to "detect traps" or "disarm traps", you know, basic for any thief techniques), and some extras to mask objects. I really feel happy now, because imagine the taste of despair that paladin will be exquisite. "

"Vanir-san, help me!" Wiz said again with his hair still stuck and tears in his eyes.

"Now go, young man, I'll go there after cutting Wiz's hair and putting the money and objects safe."

"B-kidding, right? You will not cut my hair, right?"

"Very good Vanir, and by the way, you should be able to disarm the Spinner by opening it from the center, so you do not need to cut her hair." Kazuma said, leaving the store with the things in his arms.

"Thank you, Kazuma-san... wahh, thank you very much." Wiz said weeping with joy after thinking that her hair would be cut.

* * *

Returning to reality, there was a reason why Kazuma had gotten that particular liquid, and it was because that liquid had the property of changing color when it was heated. When diluted in water, this water could change color slightly when it gets hot, and that brings us to...

"You… you set a trap for me, but it will not work out, it does not matter what you do to me, I will never give up, so go ahead, throw me the best you have."

"Fufufu, who said I would be the one to do something to you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Leaving you motionless in the water and pouring that liquid is enough, so I'll just go and let whatever happens have to happen ..."

Again, I will say that the function of that liquid is not to change color in a harmless way. It is not acid, nor poison, nor a dangerous drug or substance. If the specifications that Vanir had to give me are true, then it should even be possible to even drink it without suffering any damage. On the other hand, it's not like I, a weak adventurer could hurt her, being a paladin. Sometimes I think she could be swallowed, digested and evacuated by a giant beast without really hurt. "W-w- What do you plan?"

"What I put in the water is a urine detector, it will change color when it detects a bit, so I really do not have to do anything else."

"..."

Darkness was speechless. She had a very high resistance to damage, and an abnormal taste for pain, but even with that she was still a noblewoman who lived for many years spoiled as such. Therefore, his mental resistance to things related to his body was at the level of a little girl. With a face that suppressed the tears, Darkness spoke.

"T-you, demon, where did you get something so scary?"

"I have a good contact that I told him that if he gave me this liquid, he would allow me to stay by the side of the house to see a noblewoman staining herself, right now she should be looking out the window, so say hello."

"... Still... I can still fight."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?"

"If your goal is to humiliate me like this, and you're not going to do anything, then I just have to put up with it until Aqua or Megumin comes back in. Your plan will not work and you'll have to do something better to defeat me. Megumin that I threw his explosion in him without warning him that I am there, and then leave me so that the hungry monsters eat me…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fantasy, but as I said, I do not need to do anything really, more than wait, do not you think it's funny that I arrived just when they left?"

"?" Darkness had a bad feeling.

"I already took care of those two, someone from the guild would encourage Aqua to show her party tricks and delay her, so I have at least a couple of hours to finish with you."

"Do you think I cannot take an hour or two? Fufufu, I'm being underestimated, I'll show you how strong I am!" challenged Darkness to Kazuma, not realizing that her voice trembled as if she already felt like it at that moment.

"Then tell me something, Darkness-san, have you seen that when you are submerged in water, your body relaxes more?"

"..." Darkness did not respond.

"Cold water usually makes one shrink from the cold, but when the human body begins to warm the water, the body relaxes more and the parts that normally one keeps tight relax a lot, so even being well disciplined does not help…"

"...!" Darkness trembled.

"And not only that, but just being surrounded by water makes you think of water, is not it, and how warm could you leave it, is not that true?"

"...!" Darkness bit her lower lip trembling.

"Are you imagining it, really perverted? Surely right now you are imagining how it will feel to be humiliated in front of someone you do not even know but who is seeing you? Are you so shaking !? If you want I can go and warm up a little water with magic! Although of course, I will not be responsible for what you do if the water heats up. "

"...!... uhg ..." Darkness closed her eyes tightly and lowered her head resigned. Kazuma saw this as surrender, so now she would only need to leave the bathroom and warm the water slightly until it started to change color, hearing how that paladin would probably cry for mercy and take her out of the bathtub so as not to be a witness. What wasn't going to happen.

This time he would teach her not to play against the adventurer that everyone fears.

Or that was the plan, for when he was about to leave, he saw a striking event. A portion of the water in the bathtub turned a deep blue color that was mixed with the rest of the water. It looked like ink mixing in clear water. Suddenly, a small idea crossed his mind. Or rather, a question.

How much temperature was necessary for the liquid to collect color?

If it came out of the body, it was normal to think that it should come out with the same temperature that it was inside, right? Mixing this, would not a liquid that obtained color if heated to 30 ° could be used to know who is "releasing" warm fluids?

"Uhhhhhh ..." Darkness let out another groan that did not sound like that of a masochist in pain, but like a girl who had been found doing something she regretted.

In other words, a moan that made Kazuma feel totally guilty.

* * *

On the other side of the window, a masked devil enjoyed the negative emotions flowing from inside the mansion. The area surrounding it had a fairly potent barrier that seemed to be stronger with each passing day, and leaving the store where it worked in the hands of its poor owner could be a blow to the economy of the same, but could not complain.

The devil that sees through everything, the Duke of Hell Vanir had already predicted this result, and that is why he concentrated the liquid so that he could obtain color at the right moment. One might think that knowing the result makes everything boring, but for this particular character that did not apply. Actually, it was precisely because one could know the result, anticipate it and prepare to enjoy it that it could be so rewarding. A noble humiliated and a guilty adventurer, and none could blame him directly, so it was a resounding success.

With a sigh of happiness, Vanir got up from his hiding place and returned to the store. If his prediction was correct, the annoying goddess should be returning ahead of time, since he could not see beyond a few minutes.

Moving like he was drunk, this masked devil went where he came from.

* * *

"..." Already released, the paladin said nothing as he left the bathtub.

"... are you still upset?"

"..." Darkness looked at him one more time and then turned violently while still blushing.

Definitely, even if she could handle being attacked in groups, or humiliated by a metallic golem, or curses that would make anyone kneel, the humiliation she felt was not something to even think about. He made her show something that a girl should never show to anyone.

"If it makes you feel better, the fact that you had your clothes on made it hard for me to see something, and I admit that my harassment went a bit too far."

"... I already understand why Aqua has resentment towards you."

"Hey, you were the one who started by ruining my escape attempt on that occasion! And to top it off you defended yourself from those monsters so much that you seemed to want brutal punishment, so I gave you a brutal punishment."

"I did not mean this, I was talking about physical punishment, abuse, beatings, exaggerated exhibitionism, not this!"

"Hey, even if you have an incorrigible fetish it's not like I have to play along with you. Also, a punishment you do not want to talk about to anyone is better than one that can be commented on and ends up telling you to someone else. Even if you're rotten inside you're still a noble, and not long ago I had problems with the nobility. "

"And you still say I'm rotten inside... You have no right to call me that after what you did to me just!"

"Look, I had even worse things reserved for you, I just chose this path because I was the only one I could prepare for the next day, and the rest would need special conditions."

"Ah!? You were still holding back!? What do I have to do to make you decide to give everything?"

"Wait, does that mean you want more?"

"N-that's not what I said."

Well, it seems that Darkness was back to normal. I was already stuttering again about the things I wanted but could not ask for. Even so, it looked like…

"Then, you will not tell them anything, right?" Darkness asked looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course not, I would not gain anything by doing it."

"Hm, I see."

"Why do you look sad? I know you're embarrassed, but considering what happened that time, this is not the most embarrassing thing we've done in the bathroom." Mention remembering that night in which I saved the loli succubus.

"Ahh !? Then if you remember?" now Darkness was red with both anger and shame.

"Obviously I do not remember, anyway, are you going to change your clothes? It does not bother me to see you like that because the clothes stick to your body, but ..."

"N-do not look at me!" shouted the dishonored noblewoman covering her curves with her arms and then fired towards her room.

Yes, she was recovered. But along with the departure of Darkness, someone else appeared on the scene.

"Kazumaaaa, great news! Wahah!" shouted the goddess of the water who, by entering fast, tripped.

"Before telling me what happens first, try to walk well." I answered sarcastically, but instead of bothering to call myself hikineet, Aqua looked at me and said a few words that could be both a blessing and a curse.

"Kazuma, someone is interested in joining our team."

* * *

 _Now when I'm reading this, the plot of this chapter made me feel a bit of shame of myself. It was funny to write at the moment, but was a bit forced… well, strongly forced._

 _As always, you can tell me if there is some parts bad written, or if I can improve my English writing in something._

 _Never mind, I'm back, so the next chapter will be soon. Or at least I hope that._


	8. Do we need an interesting character?

_Yeah, I'm here again. This new method to translate stories is awesome, in a few hours I can get a whole chapter in another language, read it and check the grammar. If I had used it from the beginning, this would be already over._

 _Anyways, this is another chapter with a new character, a new plot and a new kind of problems, so I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

In the previous chapter of Admission card...

"Kazuma, someone is interested in joining our team."

...

Yes, that's the whole flashback. If you want a longer flashback, re-read the previous chapter.

...

"... that could be bad."

"!? What does that mean?"

"If you are the one with whom you interviewed and you accepted it then it cannot be a good thing."

"Hey, I'm not an useless without judgment! Tell me when it was the last time my noble decisions caused problems."

With this, Kazuma took a deep breath, because he had a lot to say.

"To begin with, you purified Alcanretia without control, causing its hot springs to turn into running water, and you encouraged your lunatic followers to become the priestess who heard sins leaving Megumin at the mercy of the Axis lunatics."

"Brrr, I'm sorry Aqua, but you're right about that."

"You almost make Wiz or Vanir disappear, even though your sales of my products are the reason why we will soon have a lot of money, you attracted the runner lizards and then you cried on the ground instead of trying to help us with your magic and support. I died because of that, remember?"

"Kazuma, you're only mentioning the things that happened between the defeat of Vanir and Hans, you're missing the previous ones and the later ones."

"Megumin, which side are you on!"

"After remembering about Alcanretia I'm definitely not on your side."

"Wahhh, stop treating me badly for my efforts!" Aqua yelled before running to his room.

With Darkness and Aqua away, Kazuma stayed with Megumin in the room, but she did not seem to care much about the situation.

"Even though I've seen you make her cry in less time, I still find it incredible your ability to make her cry every time she gets you angry. Even Yunyun gained some resistance every time I bothered her."

"Hey, what the hell did you do to that girl before I knew her?"

"Nothing of your concern, and I think it would be better to tell you about the new member who will join the team."

"Hey, do not decide for me, I'm sure it's going to be weird."

"Oi, if you're going to argue about my tastes and criteria tell me to the face, no one in the crimson demon clan will reject a fight, but I really think you should go see it, it's awkward but I do not think you can reject it."

"Precisely what do you mean by something awkward?" Darkness presented himself as"somewhat clumsy" and cannot give anything with his sword."

"She forgot her adventurous card at home, but she said she was a knight, it's a lower class than Darkness, but she tried her skills against some targets and I can say she's skillful. Now, let's go to the guild to see it."

* * *

Both Aqua and Darkness stayed in the mansion, so Kazuma and Megumin went to the guild alone. Megumin seemed animated for some reason given that instead of delaying Kazuma (the poor girl had short legs) she seemed to guide him.

"Hey... why are you so excited? Is it someone you know?"

"Apart from those who are in the home of Crimson demons and Wiz, everyone I know is quite rare, so I would not recommend them, but this one is special and great."

"What did you say about those you know are rare?"

"You see, she has an objective in mind and wants to fulfill it."

"Hey, do not ignore me!"

"Let me tell you what her goal is!"

"You're not going to hear my complaint, are you? Ahh, it's okay, tell me you're so interested."

"Very good, since you insist."

"I'm really not insisting." Although Kazuma was failing to have a conversation, he would not complain at all, so he just heard what that girl who usually didn't think about anything but explosions all day had to say.

"You see, he told us she needed to join a team of adventurers to gain experience and become stronger."

"Ah well."

"... Because her goal is to take revenge on someone very cruel that did her a horrible damage..."

"Oh, that's gre... What!?"

"Of course we ask what they did to her, and it turns out that she wants to avenge her sister, who although she was willing to dedicate her life to someone, he rejected her, betrayed and brutally destroyed her."

"I cannot believe you say something as horrible as if you were asked about your favorite food!" Kazuma shouted at that information.

Really, is this girl did not have standards?

"It seems that you did not understand well, she seeks justice for her sister, punishing the guilty, I admit that for a moment we doubt if the person responsible was you, but she said it was something quite recent, so it probably is not you."

"It scares me to see how little faith you have in me."

"Do not blame me, just look for yourself if she's worthy of the team or not."

Although Kazuma was skeptical about what"being worthy of the team" meant, he decided to try to have faith. It could not be worse than some of the previous ones, right?

* * *

Upon reaching the guild, Megumin pointed to an onee-san with her back to us, rather attractive, short-haired and red, with a short sword and a whip in her belt.

When I saw her, I felt a little feeling of having seen her before, but I could not remember where.

When this beauty turned to them, her eyes widened at the sight of Kazuma, as if she had found what she had been looking for all her life.

"Okay, here's Kazuma, present yourself to him and you'll be part of the team."

"Hey Megumin, you still do not know if I'll let her in."

"Then she should go?" She asked slightly worried.

"N-I did not say that... It's just that this time I want to make sure we can count on her... Did you mention that she wanted to take revenge on someone else? If she leaves us to finish with that, then we'd better be prepared."

"Satou Kazuma..."

While they were arguing, that girl approached them, and spoke with a sweet voice and... cold?

"For some time I've been looking for you, and even though I was prepared to look for you for a full month, finding you so soon is also good, now it's time to complete my revenge!"

That girl drew her sword and launched herself at Kazuma!

"Wah, what the hell!?" Somehow, Kazuma dodged the other by jumping backwards, while Megumin reacted in his own way.

"O-hey, wait a minute, Kazuma, did not you say you had not done anything?"

"Why your first reaction is to distrust me!? Stop it!"

"Hey, stop, what does this mean? Did not you say you wanted revenge on someone who killed your sister?"

"Yes, and it's him!" He responded as he attacked again with his sword, this time colliding with Kazuma's sword.

"Kazuma, she's arguing against you!"

"I told you to stop distrusting me! Listen, I do not know who you are or why you hate me, but calm down for a moment and tell me why you say it's me."

"Because I have proof, I know that the culprit I'm looking for is a teenager with green clothes, brown eyes, and accompanied by three high-level adventurers, I've asked in the guild and you're the only one with those characteristics."

"Noooo, it has to be a mistake somehow! Hey, anyone can tell you that i'm innocent!" Kazuma shouted at any adventurer in the guild.

But...

"Did you hear?" It seems like Scumzuma did it again.

"Damn lucky, she said it was her sister, so I'm sure she was another beauty and probably a redhead... That damn..."

Nobody seemed to want to help him. There were some who even seemed to be making bets about what would happen to him.

"You guys!"

"Kazuma, I promise to try to be understanding, but I think you better explain to me what you did instead of letting them know about someone else, I could even try to advise you on what you should do."

"Advices!? I already said that I have not done anything! Also, she said that she looked for me not only because of my characteristics, but also because I am accompanied by you and the other two, so whatever I have done it must have been while I was with you three!" Said Kazuma dodging another attack.

Although he was trying to hit the adventurer, the red-haired girl stopped and asked questions.

"Do not... do not you remember?"

"Well no, what did I do!?"

"Last week you visited a dungeon on the outskirts of town, you destroyed the guardian robot, and then you activated my sister and then destroyed her!" Shout the violent redhead.

"Huh?"

Last week. It was after the return of the alcaretia, known as the city of the Axis crazies, that the incompetent goddess she had as a companion had purified the hot springs. If you mentioned a dungeon with a guardian robot, it must refer to the strength of that Japanese who also created the Destroyer. And about activating his sister and then destroying her...

"... Ah."

"Do you finally remember?" Asked the girl with bright red hair, with a face she remembered seeing before, and now I know where.

"Ahhhhhh! Are you her sister!? Are you the sister of that crazy robot!?"

"Do not say that to my onee-sama!" she shouted, throwing himself at Kazuma, who fled without hesitation.

* * *

Outside the guild, Kazuma and the other ran through the streets. The adventurer was not particularly quick, but since he had no weapons besides his short sword he was lighter. Even so, the other did not lose sight of him or delay in his pursuit.

Megumin was obviously unable to keep up with them, so they lost sight of her after a few streets.

Since the flight began, a little more than a minute had passed, but...

"I'm also a robot, so no matter how much you run, I will not get tired!"

"(Damn it, we have not gone through almost anything and I'm getting tired.) Why is my life as a hikikomori just starting to be a problem right now?"

Kazuma was literally in the last. If this kept up, Kazuma would be unable to keep running for another minute.

In an attempt to desperate idea, Kazuma took a few apples from a stand that was at his side without stopping running.

"I'll take this, I'll pay you later!"

"Hey!?"

The idea was simple and based on luck... literally.

Kazuma was an individual with very high luck. It could be said that it was his best resource and what characterized him most. In addition, many of his best victories were thanks to his quick plans that made to on the fly.

As far as he knows, accurate shot is an archer skill that allows hitting a target with a bow and that depends on luck, but... could accurate shot be used without a bow? Could it be used for throws?

Kazuma took a breath, took one of the apples with one hand, turned on his feet to point to the girl who was chasing him and prepared.

"Accurate shot!"

And he threw...

An apple would not cause any harm, but with luck it could cause it to stumble. And luck was something Kazuma had plenty of.

The thrown fruit flew perfectly towards the pursuer, ready to crash against her head with force... until being sliced by the sword of the robot and its trajectory was altered.

"..."

"You thought that would work? Why are you desperate?"

With nothing to lose, Kazuma threw the other apple this time at his feet... only to see the robot dodge the shot with a perfect jump.

"Any other ideas?" The robot asked sarcastically while adopting a combat position.

Kazuma did not respond as he prepared to use his plan B.

Keep fleeing.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Are you still going to flee!?"

"(Damn, I can understand that she's upset about what I did, but trying to be part of the team to kill me is too cruel!)"

* * *

In another city, far from Axel's rookie city, a subject sneezed.

"Ahchuu!"

"God bless you, sir." Said a salesman who attended to the subject.

"Thank you."

"Is the sir sick?"

"I do not feel sick."

"Then maybe someone talked about you."

"That's even more unlikely, maybe I just got dust in my nose."

Scratching his nose, that subject whose real name was Taka ignored the event and continued with his purchases.

* * *

"Mmmmm, I wonder what those two would say about what I'm going to do." Mitsurugi Kyouya thought walking the streets.

A couple of days ago he knew that the team in which the goddess he most respected was looking for new members, so he had thought of joining them temporarily with the idea of defeating some other leader of the devil's King's Army. In other words, if the team that can beat them and one of the most powerful adventurers in the world combined forces, perhaps at last they would be able to fulfill their promise with Aqua-sama to defeat the demon King.

He would rather have that goddess on his side. And if possible, all except the adventurer who made him wander around the Kingdom looking for his cursed sword, but probably would be humiliated somehow if he tried.

That's why now he would be cunning. If he managed to give his Aqua-sama what she was looking for, they may decide to leave the adventurer and join him.

Besides, I might even do Satou Kazuma a favor if he decided to stay behind and let him take care of the problems. He would not even mind taking it as long as Aqua-sama is fine.

And that's what he was thinking when the adventurer in question collided with him when he turned a corner.

"Ahh!" Kazuma fell on his back before the crash, but Mitsurugi Kyouya did not, due to his superior resistance.

"Satou Kazuma? Good thing, I had in mind to talk to you about something..."

"N-it's not time to talk, I must go."

"O-hey, I'm talking to you! What makes you so busy?"

"Look, we may be friends, but right now I have to run. See you later!"

"H-hey...! Eh? Friends?"

This statement paralyzed the high-level swordsman.

Since he came to this world with his big cursed sword, the battles have been easy enough so that he did not need to depend on anyone else. He had gone on adventures with many people, known influential people and had trusted companions, but they all saw him as some kind of legendary and impossible hero to reach, so even if he had allies, he could not really say he had friends.

That adventurer who instead of asking for a power or weapon asked to bring the goddess with him was much weaker, but it was the first one that really made him know defeat. And he had already defeated three leaders of the demon king's army, so he was not a simple second-rate talker with luck either.

"(Maybe I misunderstood it, I could certainly be arrogant, and that defeat made me understand that I still had a lot to learn, but if he really agrees, I think we could be...)"

"Friends, huh?" Said a female voice interrupting Kyouya's thoughts.

Turning, the Japanese with the cursed sword saw a redhead girl with a wicked smile.

"You know, chasing Satou Kazuma seems a bit boring to me, because of what just happened to me, and if I took one of his friends as a hostage, he will probably come to me if I tell him I have his "friend" captured."

Again, as he drew his sword, Mitsurugi Kyouya again thought about his plan to be part of the team to try to get Kazuma out of it.

* * *

"... Tsk, I should have guessed that it would not last long." Said Kazuma watching the fight from afar.

Although the plan was to make the idiot and the robot fight with each other while Kazuma used his abilities to hide, Kazuma already knew that it wouldn't last long.

I mean, it wasn't even a fight. Mitsurugi only defended himself while holding back so as not to release much power and still the other seemed to take damage. In the end, it also escaped him, leaving him alone in the street and not knowing what to do.

"(Well, at least I lost sight of her, but I do not doubt that she'll be able to find me if she decides to actively search for me. Maybe I should go back to the mansion, or ask someone for help...)"

As Kazuma moved blindly, he saw across the street a girl with red eyes and braided black hair, eating alone.

She was...

"(No. It would be cruel to put her in this just because she's strong, I guess I just have to go back to the mansion.)"

And so, Kazuma moved away from the vengeful robot and refused to ask for help from the only person in the city who rescued him just for receiving the title of "friend".

* * *

"I finally find you, Satou Kazuma!" The red-haired robot screamed when he found the adventurer eating at an outdoor food stall.

"Ghgbbb!? foghg bgg bg gbbfh igh?"

"If you're going to answer at least swallow your food!"

Kazuma swallowed what he was chewing and took a sip of the tea he had ordered to finish the meal. Afterwards, he repeated his question.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"It was easy, I just thought that at this time and after running, you would probably make a stop to eat while you were thinking whether to go home or not, even though I did not really expect to find you so fast, but the time has come!"

In a square in the middle of the city, and in front of a skewer stand, Kazuma and the robot were going to resume their fight.

Until...

"Aha! We're on time!"

"You say that, but at the beginning you spent it saying. "Well, he deserves it. If that hikineet is not going to defeat the demon King and return me to heaven, then I do not care". So I had to steal your cane and run here to follow me."

"You did not run anything! You used Darkness as a cargo mule to get there faster!"

"C-cargo mule! To be called like that in a public space after the humiliating punishment of Kazuma is... Ummm!"

The trio of useless representatives of the primary colors made their appearance in the most uncomfortable way possible.

"Youuuu guys! Why did they take so long to come and help me!?"

"Ahhhh!? You better thank that we came, second rate hikineet! And just so you know, I just came to let you know that I am useful! I will do something so great that you will not be able to refer to me without using -sama forever!" The goddess of boasts said.

"As for me, I'm an archwizard, my abilities are not aimed at speed in anything other than the explosion spell." Said the girl from the explosions.

"Ehm, and I was only being led by Megumin and..."

"It's time to prove my usefulness, prepare yourself evil vengeful being, regret the day you decided to attack my servant, God Blooowwww!"

Although he said many unnecessary things, Aqua was the first to attack.

The robot responded by waving its whip, making it sound against the air with a terrifying sound. Here she was shocked with that sound and stopped his career, instantly retreating salt.

"Wahhh, it almost gives me, it almost gives me!"

"What's wrong with you?" After giving an announcement like that, you end up cowering!?"

"W-but...! That whip looks like the tongue of the giant toads and I'm scared!"

This girl!

Although Kazuma had a lot to say to that hypocritical and cowardly goddess, he still had two possible aids.

"Kazuma, entertain her while I prepare my Explosion spell."

"Are you crazy!? We're in the middle of the city!"

"But without my explosive magic I have nothing to fight with!"

"(Dammnnnnnnnn! I should have called that girl Yunyun when I could!)"

Well, two are useless. But there is still... the hell, Kazuma was alone.

"This is not over yet, as a crusader of the cult of Eris, it is my duty to protect my companions!" Darkness yelled running towards the red-haired robot while waving his sword.

But when he got close to it, the robot moved slightly and Darkness fell heavily to the ground.

That was definitely the event that Kazuma expected to happen. However, things got worse thanks to the people who watched the fight from afar.

"A-amazing! She evaded the blow and then made her fall, even though she is a paladin capable of dealing with a demon king general." Suddenly someone who saw the fight said.

"(No. You may not have seen it because you were away, but I saw clearly that she practically missed the blow and tripped with her own feets when she tried to attack again. The other only moved by reflex.)" Thought Kazuma.

"And look at her, her face is red from the anger of seeing a formidable opponent." Said another person seeing the reddened face of Darkness."

"(No. The reason why his face is flushed is another that I prefer not to mention.)" Thought Kazuma.

"If someone who faced opponents like the dulahan and endured the control of that demon king devil considers that redhead as a formidable opponent, then we cannot do anything... What frustration! Even if we wanted help we would only be a nuisance. I'm sorry to be so weak!" Someone commented crying, making the rest of those who saw the fight, guards and adventurers included to back down.

"(Noooo! Please do not overdo it! By now even the old artisan with muscles could help me a lot!)" shouted Kazuma mentally as he saw that no one would help him now.

Again it seems that he will be the only one capable of doing something to resolve the situation.

* * *

Although the Kazuma team that did not end up resigning was there, the real problem was between two individuals.

"Look, my problem is only with him, you have nothing to do here." Commented the robot.

"But why is it my fault!? Megumin was the one who used the explosion to destroy that dominatrix robot!"

The robot turned to the Loli mage.

"Huh!? Why am I being accused? It's true that I used an explosion there, but it was Aqua who touched the button and made your sister wake up!"

The robot turned to the useless goddess.

"Wow, it's true that I touched the button, but it was because Kazuma didn't tell me to not do it! Also, Darkness had that kind of tastes, so if you want to hit someone, then is her."

The robot turned to the adventurer ignoring the corrupt noblewoman.

"S-she is ignoring me!?"

"O-hey, I will not deny that I gave the order to attack, but right now I'm sorry for that, I'm so sorry, I'm willing to pay to have you forgiveness."

The robot looked at Kazuma confused and answered.

"Just so you know, I don't hate you and I do not dislike you. In fact, I only know that I had a sister because it was in my programming."

"Programming?"

"Yes, you see, who created us did it with the design of 'sadistic older sister' and 'strict younger sister', but I never really talked to my older sister, I was liberated by the force of the explosion."

"Eh? Older and younger? I see, it makes sense. If you can do one, why don't do another? Even being robots, the idea of being two sisters would make comic anime situations run smoothly, and their personalities would really fit in with someone who has the likes of Darkness…"

"I feel that what you said has a disturbing double meaning."

"Even so, if that's the case, why would you attack me? If you do not hate me then there's no reason, right?"

"It's because I'm in charge of enforcing the postscript of the creator's diary."

"What postscript?"

"Do not play the fool, if you opened my sister's seal then you should have read the diary, and therefore the Posdata at the end of the diary."

"Wait a minute, the newspaper ended with the request that we take care of their creations even if they did not pay attention to us."

"No, after that! The newspaper ended by saying that if I did not take care of them and destroy them, I would appear to defeat whoever was responsible!"

Hearing this, Kazuma hesitated, but turned his gaze to Aqua, the goddess who had read the diary at the time.

"Aqua, when you read the newspaper, was there anything written on the next page?"

The other two also saw Aqua by understanding what Kazuma was referring to. She looked away and spoke as if nothing.

"Now that I think about it, I think if there was one more page..."

"WHY THE HELL YOU DID NOT READ!?

"HOW WOULD I KNOW IT!? I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE ANOTHER RARE CONDITION THAT WOULD COMPROMISE US TO MAKE SOMETHING UNCOMFORTABLE AND WOULD NOT WANT TO CONTINUE READING! YOU ALSO KNOW JAPANESE, SO YOU COULD READ IT TOO!"

"Why are you delayed even with the simplest things!?"

"Could you not ignore meeeee!?" Shouted the avenging robot they seemed to have forgotten while shouting at each other.

"Listen, you have the right to be upset, I'm upset with this blue-haired idiot, but killing me will not change anything, and you said you did not hate me, so you could forget about..."

"Impossible, my programming forces me to fulfill the mission of finishing with the person responsible for the destruction of the other robots in the dungeon."

Kazuma gulped. Being called as responsible for the destruction of those robots created by the lunatic who also created the Destroyer did not sound so bad for the inhabitants of this world, but if you add a survivor who seeks revenge for his family, things change.

"But you know..." She started to say.

"?"

"Although that is my main programming, I am still able to decide for my survival, so if I am unable to finish you off, then I will abort the mission."

"Wait, you mean..."

"If you can defeat me, then I will accept your superiority and leave the mission aside."

"But why then...?"

"At the beginning my mission was that, but as I learned from you I realized how much you have helped in the fight against the demon king and his most powerful subjects." From the beginning, one of the creator's wishes was to defeat the demon king. , and it may be that you, who are said to have helped in the destruction of the Destroyer that ended the lives of many people, including the one created, are able to fulfill their most ambitious desire."

Kazuma could not say anything about this. The truth is that this Japanese idiot had surrendered in the destruction of the demon King, and was the creator of the Destroyer, but if she did not know maybe it was better that way.

In addition, she said that if she were defeated, she would leave her mission behind. Aqua, Megumin and Darkness were useless against her, so Kazuma was the only one who could defeat her in any way.

Therefore, there was only one thing that Kazuma wanted to say.

"I understand, but with one condition, if I win, you will become a member of the Kazuma team and you will help us with the missions."

"You lost your head Kazuma!? There's no way someone who tried to kill you could be a good member of the team! It's never happened and it will never happen!" Shouted Aqua.

* * *

A hundred kilometers away, in a city far from Axel, a man sneezed.

"Achuuu!"

"God bless you." someone said to one side.

"Ahh thanks."

"If you're sick, maybe you should go to a doctor."

"... thanks for the advice, maybe I will." Taka responded after sneezing for the second consecutive time in the day, and for no apparent reason.

* * *

"...And it will never happen!"Aqua shouted.

"Shut up! We're having a shortage of interesting characters here, and this robot has the most moving background story, so I will not let you ruin it!" Kazuma shouted back.

With the idiot in silence, Megumin expectant and Darkness without doing anything relevant, Kazuma prepared for the fight.

If he faced a robot, then it would be ridiculous to think about exhausting his forces. In addition, healing magic would have no effect, so you should be careful to attack using his sword.

"(One moment, I have artisan and blacksmith skills, so I could repair it if I hurt her.) Moreover, if she becomes injured, or wants to be more resistant, she could not only repair it, but also improve it! Increase the size of some parts! But still it would be a problem... that I can solve someday. For now, I think I better try to use Steal. I doubt that Drain Touch works, and my magic could be dangerous in her body, so that if I manage to disarm it beforehand, then I can restrict it without actually damaging it.)"

Kazuma planned his movements ready to attack, while the other was in a position prepared for combat. However, he seemed slightly happy.

"I accept your terms, so... Show me you have what it takes!"

"I'll do it! Stealllll!"

Steal usually always ends up stealing the girls' underwear, but his opponent was a robot. Even if she was wearing underwear, the surprise might stop her until Kazuma used her thief's spell again until she was unarmed. Therefore, it was unlikely that Kazuma would lose using Steal.

"(Let's see, what will I get? Is it his sword? Or maybe it will be his whip?) Ahhhgh! It's burning me, it burns!"

With a shout, Kazuma let go of what he had gotten and blew on his hand to cool it down before seeing what it had released.

At first glance it looked like a small bright red sphere that gave off heat, but before I started to guess what it was, the robot took a few steps forward. However, those steps did not have the grace and ease of before, but seemed like a toy that ran out of batteries.

"That... is... my core... of coronatite... agh... why... agh."

And he fell to the ground one meter from the bright red ball.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING OOOOOOONNNNN!?" Everyone present shouted when they saw the scene.

"WHAT DID YOU DID KAZUMA!?" Aqua shouted.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Kazuma shouted.

"HEAR, THAT THING IS SHINING MORE STRONGLY!" Megumin shouted.

"WHAT!?"

Certainly, and in the midst of the screaming, that red ball began to shine more strongly.

And Kazuma remembered something.

"Wait a minute, she said coronatite?"

In the silence of the question, the most idiotic took the most intelligent decision.

In other words, Aqua started running away.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

"Run Kazuma! If it's a coronatite core, it's going to explode! Like the Destroyer core!"

Before the words explode and Destroyer, the people of the surroundings fled. Thought Kazuma for a moment what this meant.

"(Ah, now that I think about it, that crazy inventor had asked for coronatite for the Destroyer, so he certainly knew of his energy from before, but then... if the coronatite works like the Destroyer then...)"

Although some help was required to move Darkness, in the end they all left.

The body of the red-haired robot, younger sister of the sadomasochistic bishoujo robot, was literally wiped out along with an explosion that covered the entire block.

It seems that today there will be no new member for the team.

* * *

A couple of days later.

After a thorough session of reprimands and accusations from the prosecutor with glasses called Sena, and to contract another large debt that I will not be able to pay until Vanir hands me the money, I was finally released.

The defeated robot was the talk of the town, and many spoke of how strong it should be so that the "powerful and noble champion Lalatina" could not overcome it, which had the effect that she did not want to leave the house.

There are some people who think that Megumin launched an explosion, and since no one talks about Aqua, the two preferred to stay at home too.

If I left the mansion instead of vegetating all day, it's because I have something to do.

Remove that damned letter of admission.

Until now we have obtained interesting members, and some of them have been somewhat problematic, but all of them managed to help us even if it was a little before leaving.

However, after recent events, my reputation plummeted. Frankly, I did not know that I could get worse than I already was.

This decision turned out to be a problem, not a solution to our problems.

"Remove... letter... of admission..." I said walking like a zombie towards the guild.

Upon entering, the loud conversations lowered their volume and some adventurers began to mutter to each other.

What did they say? I do not know nor do I care for now. Right now I just want to end this.

However, when I was about to start the warning, someone called me from behind.

"?"

"Excuse me, are you Satou Kazuma, right? My name is Droit, and I was wondering if they were still recruiting members." Said a young man of around 20 years.

...I don't know what to think anymore.

* * *

 _Awwwwww, another chapter, another character wiped out of existence._

 _Well, it was just this one._

 _The Konosuba OVA or chapter 11 of the second season was funny, and made me think about a robot in the team. Also, i was watching One piece in the Water seven arc, so... i felt kinda inspirational in that moment._

 _Even so, this fanfic tends to get the team back to 0, so she couldn't be accepted forever._

 _The next chapter will be post soon, so leave your review of the story so far and trust me, the next will be better._


	9. Do we need this filler?

_This is just a mini chapter made to buy some time in the original fanfic, but I thought that it would be funny to be read._

 _That said, I'm going to post this, a strange omake based like a spin off of the 6# chapter._

 _Enjoy it._

* * *

Riding a chocobo, two young people were moving away from a group of adventurers. Certain circumstances had separated these two lovers, but after an emotional reunion and an emotional farewell they were back together on the way to their home in another city.

"I hope they are fine, if I could find them and hurry up it was because of the explosion, so the creatures that live nearby probably also noticed it."

"They'll be fine, Minato, they have a fabulous Axis archpriest with them, they definitely will not lose, no one will beat them."

"But, the archpriest class do not have offensive spells, and the creatures that live around here are not undead."

"You forget the other function of the archpriest, they can use healing and improvement spells, so even if the other members are at a disadvantage they can give the team the power to fight, and if they are overcome, beaten and on edge of death, they can heal the team so they can keep fighting until they win! "

"That's too cruel! I know it's the right way to fight while an archpriest supports you, but you say it as if it's okay for them to be beaten just because someone can heal them."

"It's fair, we adventurers fight against monsters, is not it normal to be prepared to be hurt?"

"Mmmmm, I can not argue against that, although on my part I would choose not to fight, but I must say that you have become something more extreme, Aria."

"They are the foundations of the Church of Axis! Live to the limit, without containing or limiting yourself!"

"I'm sure you caused problems for the poor team we left behind with that way of doing things, how did they even accept you?"

"Several teams rejected me, now I think maybe it was because they did not have what it takes to have someone with a true faith."

"Do you really mean to harass people to join the cult in exchange for soap? Or to convince a girl to trip and almost force you to sign a recruitment template? Let me tell you that both almost make me lose faith in humanity when I went to Alcanretia with the hope of finding you ... The good thing is that I knew there that you had gone to Axel. "

"The faith I'm referring to is not bad, it's real faith and total devotion to oneself, putting only the goddess Aqua-sama above us, let me give you an example."

"Let's see, what is it about now?"

Clarifying her throat, Aria gave her explanation to Minato.

"To begin with, imagine that your body is a bottle, your soul and will is wine, and Aqua-sama is the drinker."

"(This sounds dangerous.)"

Now listen to the following: Some Eris cultists simply say "Drink me goddess, but make sure you leave a little for myself." Others who are atheists and believe that we are the cult of evil say "Please do not drink me, or I will be empty "But the true cultists of Axis say without hesitation" Drink me until you are satisfied Aqua-sama, I have a soul and will to spare, so you should not fear that I remain empty. "That is our speech."

"... (I swear that if I get to defeat the demon King, my wish will be to get Aria out of the cult of Axis.)"

With nothing more important to say, the two continued the rest of their way home in silence.

* * *

 _Now, the next will be near the final, and will be an epic and funny final._

 _I don't know if I cut it in three parts like the original, or sum it all in one long chapter. Tell me with a review what would you like as my reader, or just review the chapter if you like it._


	10. Really, do we need new members?

_It had been a long time, right? But well, the story is near the end, so let's keep the focus on the last chapters, I'll be updating more sooner than later._

* * *

"...!?"

Suddenly, I opened my eyes in a dark but at the same time illuminated place. I was sitting in a chair, and in front of me there was a beautiful girl with white hair in an armchair.

"Satou Kazuma, your life has come to an end... again."

"Eris-sama..."

I see. I died again.

"Ehm, what about the others?" I asked the goddess.

"They are OK."

"What a relief..."

I wanted to know that they were okay, or that at least know that Aqua was fine, because that guaranteed me a resurrection as soon as things calmed down. I only had to wait a few moments here and chat for a while if it was necessary until they revived me.

But...

THAT DAMN DROIT, OR GONZO, OR WHATEVER HIS NAME WAS IS GOING TO PAY!

A few days before.

"... and that's how I decided that Droit could stay."

"I do not think it's a good idea." Aqua said with a grimace.

Obviously she wanted revenge for the comment he gave her the day before. But Kazuma was not so weak.

"If you think it's a bad idea then it's perfect."

"Kazumaa! Why you can choose members on your own and I can't!?"

"Because I have something called common sense."

"That is no excuse!"

"Then it's because I have more luck and intelligence."

Although Kazuma made understandable excuses, his real reason was another.

"(Although coming to this world should guarantee me an adventurous life and a harem of lovely girls, every girl who has approached me only brought me problems, except for Eris-sama, she is absolutely a true goddess. That does not mean only that women give me problems, but men have helped me a lot, Keith and Dust who showed me the coffee of the succubi, Vanir with whom I do business, and the most recent and definitive, Takanashi-san, who it's been the best we've had.) "

For Kazuma's experience, having another male on the team should give good results. It was a ridiculous theory that ignored things like the craft or the origin of others and focused on a discriminatory aspect, but still he had to try.

Vanir would get the 300 million for Kazuma soon, but after the destruction caused by the fight against the red-haired robot, they had fallen short of money. They were about to have the furniture confiscated again.

In addition, lately the monsters had begun to withdraw from the surroundings, reason why the effective missions began to be scarce. Getting another member was necessary if they wanted to take one of the somewhat more complicated missions without using Aqua's resurrection again.

"Excuse me, I'm here..." Droit said to one side.

"Ehhh!? This new boy wants to give me orders!" Learn your place orrrryahh! " Aqua said with an intonation that seemed like a yakuza.

"E-okay Aqua-sama, I'm so sorry!" He responded scared.

"Umph, it's not that bad, I do not know why, but you're kind of familiar."

"I-it must be your imagination."

"Hey, come here a moment." Said Kazuma grabbing Aqua's arm and taking her to a place breasts apart. "Don't bother the new one... The destruction in the plaza reduced our savings too much and right now there are no easy missions, so we will have to take missions for which you are useful and we need help.

"Okay, I'll give you the opportunity to accept him on the team, but you'll see, not everything has to go your way just because you want it to go your way! Listen what I'll tell you, in a week you'll remember this day as the day when your decision was ridiculous and you accepted someone who was not able to be our companion. Remember that! "

With those statements, Droit was accepted into the team.

* * *

A week later…

"A toast to our partner Droit, the best companion of all!" Shouted Aqua with a level 4 drunkenness.

"Did not this girl have said that by this time I would be regretting accepting the new one?" Said Kazuma with a level 1 drunkenness.

"It's better that way, I guess we have another partner now." Commented Darkness with a level 2 drunkenness.

"Yeah, plus he even has skills that Kazuma does not and... Hey, give me that!" He asked Megumin with a drunkenness of 0 when they saw that they were taking the beer jar away from her.

"Again Megumin, you're too young to drink."

"Leave me drink! Despite my appearance, I'm mentally an adult, so give me that glass!"

"Let's see, young lady, pick it up if you can."

"I just said that I'm mentally mature, not physically, so it's cheating that you raise the glass on your head!"

Given that the team had been having a winning streak never seen before, we were celebrating in the guild with the money of the last mission surpassed.

The closest thing so far was the arrival of Takanashi, who had helped a lot, but for some reason while he was going through strangely bad things, like broken equipment or problems in the house to worry about. In addition, and without the intention of offending him, he was something old for a team whose members did not reach the age of 20.

Droit did not have those faults, neither was a bad member. Like Kazuma, he had the job of an adventurer, with the excuse that in that way he could use magic as well as stealth spells and danger detection.

Unlike Kazuma, he lacked techniques like Drain Touch or weapons skills, but he had intermediate magic.

Apart from that, he and Kazuma had the same abilities.

As for its statistics, it surpassed Kazuma in magical power, and lost in luck. The intelligence and physical abilities were different but none had any remarkable advantage in those statistics.

Somehow, they did not initiate a rivalry, but a relationship of real companionship. It was almost like two protagonists who had met for a crossover.

To make it simple, it was the kind of companion they had always wanted.

Although one small problem I had was...

"Hahaha, I did not know girls could also wear this type of underwear!" Droit said with a level 3 drunkenness that seemed level 5 while waving a pair of boxers obtained after a Steal.

Yes, Droit could use Steal. And he liked to drink.

"Hey, those are mine!" Shouted a large and muscular man evidently angry.

"Yours, how disgusting..." Droit suddenly released that garment before speaking again. "I probably failed to aim, but this time I'll do it right, so make sure you do not get in the way."

And if, at least when he was drunk, he lost the fear of consequences in a way that mixed Aqua's lack of modesty, Megumin's arrogance, and Darkness's masochism in the same individual.

But although the man tripled it in size, he seemed to understand that he would not achieve anything by mashing it. Kazuma noticed this and approached the other, raising her hand as well.

"I can understand what you want to achieve, so I'll give you some help, point to where I'm aiming and maybe get something good, even if it's not better than mine."

"You think so? Try!"

Raising his hand in a random direction, the crowd split as if Kazuma were Moses separating the sea in two. Droit also raised his hand in that direction and activated his hand at the same time.

"Steal!"

"Steal!"

"Hey?"

Although many moved, a silver-haired girl who sat there without realizing it became the target of two Steal.

"Muahahahaha! Now you see it? Nobody wins in terms of getting prizes!" Kazuma said as he showed his white and soft (and still warm) booty.

"Congratulations, although personally I like this more." Droit said with a beer mug in his hand.

Between male cheers and female hateful glances, the lucky boy spun white underwear in the air while the new boy drank his glass to the bottom. The poor victim cried trying to recover their assets, and a drunken priestess was rethinking the use of Steal to obtain free drinks.

"(Ahhhh, finally things are going well, I should change the admission card to one that only admits more men and not more crazy girls.)"

Finally, things were going well.

But as a narrator, I suppose I do not need to tell you what it means for things to go well, is not it?

And this time it started the same way as problems usually start...

* * *

"Let's do this mission." Droit said with a map in hand.

"Mission? But, it has no reward, and this is not really a mission, but a map with marks."

"What are you two talking about so early?" Aqua asked somberly.

"It's already past noon, but going back to the subject, why should we do it?"

It was the day after the celebration the day before, and after going to the guild, Droit had returned with a map and something to say

"Well, I admit it's not a mission, or at least it still is not, but that's why we should accept it!

"Let's see, explain what it has to do that is not a mission and that we should accept it for that."

"Well, let me explain, missions are given when someone wants something and needs help from a group of adventurers, right? Well, in proposing the goal, they also include a reward and difficulty level, which indicates two things. , the reward is a portion of the total benefit. Second, the best missions do not reach the beginner cities.

"Yes, although I don't like where this leads."

"Well, you'll like to know that this mission could make us earn a fortune if we do it well." The place indicated by the map could easily give a medium or high level mission, with much greater rewards.

"Wait a minute, do you expect us to go to some dangerous place while still new?"

"It is an exploration mission, although it is not really a mission."

"That does not take away the fact that it's still difficult, should not we leave it to some more advanced team? I feel like wandering all day, I even got up earlier to have more time to lose."

"Better give up trying to convince him. That neet who would not do anything without his good luck is not the kind of person who would help even if there was a reward. The goddess said that by the way, she did not even have good luck."

Even so, his plans were correct. A team that continues to live in the initial city should not aspire to carry out such a difficult mission on its own.

Certainly that team was an exception given their achievements against demon king generals, but why should they take away their work from veteran adventurers whose names had not yet gone down in history?

Any other high-level team could meet the requirements, so they should not necessarily be them.

"Look, I know I said that this mission would be given a high level of difficulty, but this is for a reason that you can easily resolve, it should not be difficult considering that it was you who made the Destroyer defeat possible a few months ago."

"... What do you mean?"

"The castle for which I have this map is not especially difficult, and I do not think it has dangerous traps or monsters, but what gives it its difficulty is the test at the beginning, which is literally the entrance. A magical wall that regenerates from damage and an anti-magic barrier that repels magical damage... In short, it should attack an army and still continue to recover, not to mention the risk of a piece of rock falling apart and falling about someone. "

"So, do you expect Aqua to break the barrier and Megumin breaks the rock with its explosion?"

"...If you do not mind." Droit said honestly.

"Although I do not think it's a problem, I think you can go only with Aqua and Megumin then."

"Really? I mean, you're the team leader, does not it bother you if I go as a leader?"

"A couple of weeks ago someone played with my pride taking advantage of my achievements to make me look bad if I did not pay attention to her. Obviously afterwards I made her try my Steal combo until she begged for pity, but even so it hurt to see how innocent I was. Because of that, I decided... If my pride will get me in trouble, then I will live quietly from my savings sleeping, eating and doing business... The hell with what the secondary characters think of me. "

"Although that sounded a little cool, it does not take away the fact that you're just looking for excuses to be lazy." Megumin said, appearing in the living room with his weird cat in his arms.

"Oh, there you are, Megumin, tell me, would you like to go and destroy a huge stone wall that serves as the entrance to a ruined castle?"

"Tell me where that wall is." He said he is determined.

"Perfect, now I have the ones I need."

"Hey, why do you take it for granted that I'll go? Today I do not feel like..." Aqua said complaining.

"I'll give you 25000 Eris so you can spend it in liqueur as much as you want."

"Tell me where that barrier is." Said this determined.

Both Droit, Kazuma, and Megumin saw Aqua looking "too easy", but they seemed to agree that they were going to go

And so, the three left the house, heading for a new adventure.

"I hope they do not commit crazy things that make Droit go away too." Kazuma commented being alone in the mansion."

* * *

An hour later, and awakening from his nap to go prepare lunch, Darkness entered the room looking somewhat exhausted but fresh.

"Fwahhh, nothing like a bath after a training session."

"You gave yourself a bath? Crap, and I'm sleeping here even when the others are not here."

"What are you... Wait, Aqua and Megumin are not here?"

"Neither Droit, he took them on a somewhat complicated mission, but as long as they do not do anything unnecessary they should be fine, so... What's the matter now?" Kazuma asked when he saw that Darkness looked somewhat more uncomfortable than before.

"You and me alone in the house... and since it's a big mansion, I'll be heard by the swim, no matter how much I scream or ask for help."

"Do not tell me you're getting excited with the idea of doing something to you."

"N-I'm not doing it."

"If you're doing it, but seriously, you should have some more faith in me."

"The last time I had faith in you was a little over a week ago."

"A little over a week... ahh, that, are you still mad with that? For me it feels like it happened more than 4 weeks ago."

"Why you... You always make it seem as if my problems are not... You do not even know how embarrassed I felt at that moment..."

"Embarrassed or not, you do not seem to have problems doing your "workouts" alone and then take a bath in the same place as your two lowest moments."

"I WAS LIFTING WEIGHTS, DO NOT MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IF I WAS DOING SOMETHING RARE ONLY BECAUSE NO ONE SEEED ME!"

"Yes, yes, as you say, but for now I'm hungry, maybe I'll go for some meat..."

"Meat!?" The paladin held his arms and trembled at this change of subject, gasped a little and spoke again between gasps. "Hah, really, hah, it's like you can always surprise me, hah..."

Seeing this pervert misinterpret everything again, Kazuma decided to go and find if they had brought leftovers from yesterday's party in the guild.

But before reaching the kitchen, someone opened the door wide with a bang and yelled.

"Kazuma, Satou Kazuma!"

Stunning and mature voice. A woman in her twenties with glasses and black hair. Accompanied by guards.

And as for the aforementioned Kazuma...

"... Yes, I'm Kazuma. (~ Kazuma des ~)"

* * *

ATTENTION, THIS PART GOES WITH THE SECOND OPENING OF KONOSUBA, SO I'LL RECOMEND YOU TO PUT IT TO LISTEN.

"Very good ladies, I leave this to you."

"Leave it to us." They said Aqua and Megumin.

After a couple of hours of travel had come to the entrance of the Castle in question, and now the two professionals would take care of their own.

Megumin took a few steps forward looking for the perfect angle and position, until he found the appropriate point.

Aqua went to the nearby place with more shade.

Interestingly, both remained side by side and pointed to the front.

Raising their respective high-level batons, both began to conjure their spells.

Droit took a few steps back preparing.

Megumin: Darkness greater than darkness, destruction that precedes creation, allow me to be a medium of your immense power and remind you of this world of your existence, for which...

Aqua: Sacred Break Spell!

Megumin: Do not interrupt me! Oh, whatever. Explosion!

The two rays of magic traveled about fifty meters, with the spell of Aqua going as a spiral or spring and Megumin's in a straight line perfectly furrowing the "tunnel" that was formed with that magic spring.

The magic breaks barriers came first, forming a hole in the barrier against magic, and in that hole came the explosive magic, which exploded destroying the barrier from within and dispersed the divine magic of Aqua.

After a brutal blast and an intense glow that forced Droit to cover his face, the place filled with dust. But within that same dust, the three could notice a thin but visible rain of divine magic, remnants of the power of Aqua that had managed to fulfill its role.

"(They both are great.)" Droit thought.

(FOR THIS MOMENT THE OPENING SHOULD HAVE ALREADY ENDED)

"Pweh!" With a strange sound, Megumin fell to the ground without magic.

"Yes, I already fulfilled my part of the mission! I can already taste all the alcohol I will buy with those 25000 Eris!" With a strange smile, Aqua began to celebrate in advance for his reward.

"(Well, maybe not so much.) All right, you can stay here, I'll use my skills to come and go on my own, Aqua, take care of Megumin."

"Actually, I think I'll be the one who takes care of Aqua." The girl answered from the ground while Aqua fantasized.

"(I hope I can find what I'm looking for, or to enter here will have been in vain.)"

Thinking about it, Droit went into the castle.

* * *

 _Tenth chapter, and first of the last saga. Tomorrow will be the next, so don't miss it._


	11. Really, do we need new members? part 2

_Second of three parts, and where the saga gets epic. Please, enjoy it._

* * *

"So, that Droit is not Droit?" Kazuma asked prosecutor Sena.

"As I said, no, it's not, it's a false name that you used to get here without being detected, do you need me to repeat the other information?"

"No, I just needed something I could start thinking about."

Gonzo-kun. That was his name or at least his most popular pseudonym.

He was responsible for several attacks and some robberies that although on paper are not the big thing went to the major leagues when a factor was discovered in those events. Notoriety

Although it sounds paradoxical, the real mystery was in the fact that in order to carry out its crimes it had to go through places where it didn't show up, open doors that the guards could swear were not opened and numerous alarms had to be activated, but none did.

It was like he was a ghost.

As if someone question about how he was discovered, someone from the cleaning room came to his room to clean and found most of the items stolen in a badly closed drawer. A normal human error if not because the articles there are not difficult to recognize, being that some had the marks of different families and others appeared in the news as stolen items.

Somehow, the supposed culprit managed to escape the guards, leaving behind some of the things, but taking away others. In what later became known as an illegal sale, he sold one of the items and hid others, using the money from the sale to escape.

The reward for his capture reached 50 million Eris, being one of the most rewarding humans of the entire kingdom, but even so it was not possible to find it.

As to how it was suspected that Droit was responsible... well, it turns out that the person with whom Gonzo made a deal to sell the item was found, and that person declared that he was going to the city of novices .

Important fact, the subject who made the deal was called Droit, and had the same appearance as the Droit that was in Axel, which was seen in person by the prosecutor Sena while investigating the matter of the explosion of coronatite in the city. After seeing it and connecting ropes, it was discovered that it was an imposter.

And after investigating a little, it was also discovered that his statistics were similar to those of the suspect, and that his time of arrival to Axel was curiously the same as his escape from the previous city.

Whether guilty or not, the ideal would be to capture him and hold him until he tells the truth. If he is innocent, a couple of questions in front of the lie detector device will be enough to free him from suspicion, and if he is guilty...

But something important in the investigation was knowing that she had joined the team of Satou Kazuma, which allowed this prosecutor to ask for help from the elite adventurer of the city with the case.

Although things went something like this...

ONE HOUR FLASHBACK

"Kazuma, Satou Kazuma!"

"~ Kazuma des ~"

"Fiscal Sena, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother Miss Dustiness fon Lalatina." The aforementioned Lalatina hid a chill upon hearing that name. "But I need the help of the hero Satou Kazuma and if possible, yours too."

The cold and intimidating Sena was being very kind and friendly, just as he was after seeing that I was not a spy or an ally of the demon King, but still...

"I don't want."

"Hey?"

"I will not blame you for not knowing, but for a while I decided that I would not fall for a lot of cheap talk and flattery."

"But, this really..."

"Besides, do you even know what time it is? I'm hungry, and I want to eat something." If you want I can hear what you have to say, but I do not have in mind going to any dangerous mission again no matter how many compliments you can give me." He said as he went to the refrigerator looking for leftovers from the previous day.

"Kazuma, maybe you should listen to her, maybe it's something... Kazuma, why do you have that face?"

"...They're not here..."

"They're not here?"

"No, the leftovers of yesterday are not here! And there's an Aqua note! "Kazuma, we take the leftovers to eat out as soon as we finish our mission. If you're going out to find something to eat, remember to buy milk, because it's running out." What do you think that idiot!? And why did not Droit warn me that they had lunch!? "

"Droit! Did you say Droit?" Sena asked, more surprised by the name than by the boy's reaction.

"Yes, I said that."

"Where is that Droit?"

"He went on a mission... or rather an exploration with Aqua and Megumin. Something wrong?"

"... It's better that I explain it to you."

After obtaining their help, the group of guards and adventurers made their way to the castle where the exploration was taking place.

It turns out that the place was the ruins of an ancient kingdom that had been destroyed long ago, and that with the expansion of the current Empire that territory had been added. Even so, it was never possible to enter the castle, as the entrance was blocked by a barrier wall and proof of physical and magical attacks.

Originally, it was decided to leave that place unexplored until there was an appropriate team of archaeologists to recover treasures and collect data. With that in mind, the idea was to prevent large groups able to break barriers against magic and wizards or powerful warriors from joining, but Aqua and Megumin were exceptions to the rule. Between the two, opening a gap was not very difficult, especially considering his participation in the battle against the Destroyer.

"I hope Aqua and Megumin are well."

"Darkness will be fine, you know how fast Aqua is to flee, and Megumin is not an idiot, probably they have not done anything to them."

"Could you assure him, could you swear by Eris that they have not done anything to you?" Darkness asked, somewhat worried.

"Hey, Eris is a goddess worthy of respect, so frankly I'd rather not swear anything in her holy name, instead, better worry about knowing what I'll do to them by emptying the refrigerator." I replied Kazuma.

But now that he thought about it, a possible criminal with a sum of 50 million Eris for his capture is not something that they have faced. It is true that it is little compared with the generals of the demon King, or with the Winter Shogun who had 200 million as a reward, but was someone sought among the wanted. And he was only a human, not a monster. Who knows what he was able to have a reward like that.

Maybe it was because of those hunches, but Kazuma picked up the pace, beating the pace of the others. And after a while walking, came to the site.

The view was bleak.

The entrance to the Castle was in ruins, and the rubble claimed the place. And a few dozen meters away, a couple of girls were lying on the ground without moving.

It was not necessary to say who they were.

Seeing them, Kazuma ran towards them sincerely worried. But when it came closer...

"N-don't come near! I may look weak at this moment, but I can assure you that I am the most powerful magic possessor, which has easily defeated the demon king's commanders, so if you leave I will not... "

"It's me Megumin, I'm Kazuma."

"Oh, Kazuma."

It seems that it was only exhausted by its explosion.

"Wahh, this is bad! Aqua, wake up, Kazuma is here and I cannot move!"

"Why act as if I were more dangerous than an unknown creature!?"

"Ehm, then you will not take advantage of me, right?"

"..."

I used Create Water in this little damn, and then I asked about Aqua, but seeing her hug a bottle of liquor, I figured it happened to her.

"She said that to wait, I would drink a little, but by the time I realized, she had already gone to sleep, by the way, what are you doing here?"

"Sena and the guards should be able to explain to you, meanwhile, me and Darkness will go in there."

"Wait a minute, Satou Kazuma, I know I asked for your help, but I still cannot leave everything to you, at least it takes some guards..."

"As someone who has had adventures with him I can say, he is skillful with thief skills, and I do not know how big the place is or if he has traps, so if we enter many we could be at a disadvantage. if the guards follow us he could hide and leave when we are inside, and if the guards enter but separate to search, he will hunt them one by one taking advantage of their abilities.

"..." Not only Sena, but also some guards swallowed from just imagining it.

"On the other hand, if I, an expert in dungeons, and Darkness, a very resistant paladin, enter alone, you can stand outside to make sure that you do not escape." They do not need to worry about the two of us, because once we were alone a dangerous dungeon in which there was also a commander of the demon King, so this is nothing. "

"... S-Satou Kazuma-san..." Stunned Sena surprised.

Some guards gave their compliments, and others applauded in silence. In the end, they agreed that Kazuma and Darkness would enter alone while the guards cared for Megumin and Aqua as well as guarding the only entrance, which was also the only exit.

In this way, both went on their own to the castle in search of their "companion".

"... let's see, what's here... bingo!" Said someone inside a castle.

That someone was "Droit" who had gone in search of treasures.

And yes, quotes are necessary at this point.

He knew that what he was doing was in some way illegal, and that he was cheating his colleagues by telling them to go help him, but as far as they were concerned they were only used, they are not guilty of anything really beyond being easy to cheat.

Even so, they might feel betrayed.

But "Droit" had his reasons for doing this. And the bad image was not going to stop him.

He also took some jewels and pieces of gold from the place to deceive the two who were waiting outside, and thus make them believe that those pieces of value were the real treasure he was looking for when in fact it was something else. Which, incidentally, he had found and was already in his possession.

He was ready to find them at the exit and talk to them about the findings, as well as escape if necessary, because he understood the risk that his presence was carrying.

But he was not prepared for the confrontation that came around the corner when he reached the main hall of the castle. A confrontation composed of an adventurer and a paladin.

By the way, they were also supposed to be his companions.

There were three people in the room, three people who knew each other, but whose motivations were different right now.

And one of them spoke.

"Kazuma and Darkness, did you decide to come too?"

"... Droit, I need to ask you something." Said Kazuma.

"Hm?"

"Are you really Droit?"

"...!"

Darkness, who only witnessed the conversation, decided to intervene.

"Look, some guards from the capital arrived and mentioned the possibility that you are an imposter, we do not believe them, so we need you to come and say it in front of a lie detector, and that way they will go, okay? ? "

"... I do not think it's a good idea."

"No? Why...?"

"Because it wouldn't be a lie, but the truth." He said "Droit" with a sigh.

The next moment, his appearance changed drastically. His height dropped a little, his hair darkened, as did his eyes, and his facial features also changed.

Darkness could not help comparing his new appearance with that of the adventurer that was next to him, and Kazuma did not need to think long before giving his verdict.

"You..."

"I'm also revived Japanese, although I at least have a power."

The problem had just gotten worse.

* * *

MOMENT OF ANALYSIS!

When a Japanese dies young and with hopes and goals, the gods themselves meet them, offering them a deal. Although they have the option to be reborn, or to going to heaven, these individuals have the third option to go to a fantasy world with a special power to face the demon King and save people.

Special power is always something in the room where they encounter the god who offers the deal, and it can be a superpower or a special weapon or object. Only one person so far has had the courage to take away not a power or ability, but the very goddess who offered the treatment as an object of help. We will leave aside the level of help that this individual received.

What is really important is that these skills and objects, although they depended on the user and their use, gave an absurd advantage when it comes to solving problems and defeating opponents.

Now, with all that said, how fucked up is a team of two that faces someone whose reward reaches 50 million Eris and possesses a skill?

* * *

"This is bad, very, very bad."

"Kazuma, behave yourself!" For some reason Darkness was serious. Perhaps it is her condition as a noble that made her stand against a thief of nobles with such a high reward. "Look, Droit, whatever your name is, if you accompany us for good, you return the stolen and you apologize, I can take care that things end here without..."

"Unfortunately, I refuse to do that, there are things that I simply cannot give back, and things I prefer not to return, but I can still apologize and leave without a fight, although for that you must stay out of my way." Said with a serious face.

"Hey, don't try to look cool, "Gonzo-kun". "

"Ha! Do you also know about that? Just so you know, it's a pseudonym I put on a while ago, but it's okay, you can use it instead of my name, I do not have problems with that."

"I will not waste time asking you for your reasons, but I would like to ask you something, why did you join our team? If you have a special ability and you are an expert then you should have been able to do this yourself."

"Not really, you see, the power I received is in the manipulation of reality, so I am what you might call "reality warper."

"... (But what the hell with that skill so powerful!? HOW IS IT SUPPOSED THAT THEY WANT ME TO FACE SOMEONE LIKE THAT!?)"

"Unfortunately, it only works with one thing at a time, so if I use it a second time then the first one gets undone. I had a lot of trouble trying to learn to use two at a time, especially when trying to make 'my wounds heal' and then try to 'do something that gives me the victory', because with that the first thing got undone and i was hurt again. "

"... (So, it's just a skill that sounds useful but it turns out to have blind spots, right?)" I asked myself what kind of God will have given you something that deceptive.

"Therefore, I had my limits." Breaking the entrance wall was not something I could do on my own, so I used my power to "see myself as someone I knew" and join the only group that knew I could help myself. Although it surprised me a bit to see a Japanese looking for companions instead of defeating monsters or gaining prestige for his superior powers, I was even more surprised to see the same goddess who gave me my power in the same team. "

"... (Response obtained.)"

"Fortunately she did not recognize me... at all, she knew I was Japanese and she asked me about it alone one day, but she did not recognize that i was able to use it nor did she suspect that you did not know about my origin."

"... (I have to hit that irresponsible idiot later.)"

"But that helped me, I was able to use my other skills that I practiced in these years to overcome missions with you, and I managed to break what blocked the passage to this castle, I had planned to leave after this mission thinking about preventing them from knowing about my personal problems. But I guess you cannot do anything right now... As for Megumin and Aqua, I left some money and a magic crystal in the backpack that I left behind, along with a strong liquor to enjoy it for a while. "

"So it was you!? You put something in the wine so that Aqua would fall asleep!" Darkness shouted reacting to that possibility.

"No. It was a normal strong liquor, did she drink it all that fast? Wow, it's supposed to last a week normally and it can make you drunk in a few drinks."

"Oh, so that was it. Sorry to accuse you."

A somewhat uncomfortable silence arose from that.

"Anyway, the point is that they cannot stop me from leaving, but if they do not cause me problems I'll let them keep these treasures." He finally said the fake name impostor showing a bag with gold and jewelry.

"Wait a minute, if we can really keep that, then you came to steal?"

"They are simply belongings."

"Belongings? But you also attacked some nobles." He mentioned Darkness.

"Some of my things ended up in the hands of nobles, others in the hands of bandits with whom I had to negotiate. What I came here to look for was taken from me by a masked demon months ago and he only gave me this map. What was mine is already in my possession, and what little remains will not hurt anyone for losing it. "

"Masked demon?" Kazuma muttered. "(It was probably a joke from Vanir when he was still a demon king general and he preferred to bother people instead of killing her - maybe it's better not to tell him I'm doing business with him.)"

"Anyway, here we say goodbye, I'll leave this bag here, and goodbye." He said goodbye.

"Hey wait!"

"Yes, wait! Do you think we'll let you go like that?" Said the paladin preparing to be an impenetrable wall.

"Do not forget my power to alter reality, it will be small, but I can do things like this: 'More speed'."

With those words, the Japanese ran at great speed, easily passing through both without being able to react.

Turning, he returned to say goodbye, almost mocking.

But Kazuma could not let him go like that.

"Steal!" He shouted activating his best spell.

His goal was to stop the other boy. Kazuma could feel proud of his good fortune, so maybe he could steal what was so important and thereby make it stop.

However, although he managed to steal something, that something did not stop the other. Gonzo was still fleeing while Kazuma and Darkness were left behind.

The hand that held the stolen object trembled at its inability to stop it, and was about to curse and throw the object to the ground when suddenly Darkness spoke.

"Do not worry Kazuma, the guards will stop the thief, by the way, what do you have there? It looks like a book, but I cannot read its lyrics."

When in doubt, Kazuma saw what he had in hand.

More than a book, it was a magazine. A very special magazine for any male between 15 and 30 years old.

By the way, Kazuma was between 15 and 30 years old, so he opened that magazine almost instinctively.

"W-But what is that, and why are you seeing it right now!?" Shouted Darkness totally ashamed.

"I'm sorry I did it without thinking!" Kazuma responded by closing the magazine.

Mental note, even if it's out of curiosity, opening an adult magazine near a girl is not a pretty thing.

Something that was not very nice either was the choked and distant cry of the Japanese who had been fleeing.

"Ahhhhhh! It's not there!"

After the scream, the other boy also returned running and was paralyzed to see what Kazuma had in his hands.

"Because you... Because you have that magazine!? Why did not you steal the gold and jewels from the bag, but if the magazine!?"

"Were you using the material goods to prevent Kazuma from stealing that? Well, I do not know why you want something indecent like that, but such a strategy will not work with him!"

Well, it is true that Kazuma's thief skills are personalized to take the most indecent object owned by the target, or an object of value if it does not have anything like that. It is fortunate that his opponent was not a woman.

"Okay, I think I underestimated you, what do you think about this deal, I give you what I have in the bag for that magazine, it's not a bad deal."

"I don't want to, and in any case, where did you get it from? With one of these I could leave Axel for a while without feeling so anxious about leaving that store."

"I do not know what store you're talking about, but I had to do the magazine myself, I knew how to draw before and I went back to practice here, and I got the materials to do it, but I do not have copies of my works, so losing one is unacceptable to me."

"Did you do it yourself?" Curiously, Kazuma reviewed the magazine. Certainly the paper was of good quality and some strokes seemed somewhat messy, so it was obvious that it was made by a single person in pencil and paper. The pages were linked in the center by...

"Why do you get to see that at a time like this!?" Darkness interrupted covering his face.

"Sorry! I was not seeing the indecent parts this time!" Answered Kazuma scared.

Mental note, despite everything, Darkness is a girl and it is still not nice to open an indecent magazine in front of a girl.

"Do not ignore me! Anyway, I could take the magazine by force if I wanted to, but I'm giving you the opportunity to avoid fighting against me, why do not you accept?"

"Never! On my honor as part of the Dustiness family, I will not retire!"

"What honor are you talking about?" Kazuma muttered.

While those two were preparing, Kazuma thought of a way to stop them, because unlike the others, he did not want to capture Droit, or Gonzo, or whatever his name is.

* * *

Although he seemed to act as usual, Kazuma actually had his own plan. A plan that maybe he and only he had at that moment.

Even if he had used them for his own purposes, he had still helped them a lot in the missions. Even if in the end he did not get to be as good as Takanashi, he was still above the teammate average.

'That boy must have his reasons,' Kazuma thought.

And yes, he had them. And he had the courage to comply with them even though there would be a price to pay.

That was being brave, and Kazuma respected that.

But if that guy fled, he would meet the guards, and from then on it would be impossible to help him flee.

There was also the issue of the magazine, but that could be fixed if he calmed down and talked about it.

"All right, for now, let's talk about it and..."

"'More luck', Steal!" The other shouted and activated his thief's spell. The indecent magazine came easily to him, probably because of her recent improvement in luck.

"Hey, stop! Steal!" Kazuma also cast his spell. The object he obtained caused Gonzo to respond again.

"Steaal!"

"Steal!"

"Steal!"

"Steal!"

If this were to continue, the one with the greatest magical power, Gonzo, would win, but the paladin was approaching while the exchange of techniques took place. Because of that, Gonzo decided to use a new strategy. He pointed a hand to Kazuma (who owned the magazine at the time) and another to Darkness, who came slowly to surround and cut the exit.

"Double STEAAL!" He shouted activating the spell in both his hands. In one hand was the indecent magazine. In the other, there was a female garment that was also indecent.

"Uhgghh!?" Darkness covered and twisted a bit trying to cover the part where clothes were missing (although in fact you could not see anything because he had more clothes on) and Gonzo started running.

"I'm not finished yet! Steal!" Kazuma activated his spell once more in his direction, and stole the most indecent thing he carried in his hands.

The adventurer looked at what he got with an empty look and then threw it at Darkness who saw Kazuma ashamed.

"Make sure you put it on later, for now let's go for it."

"Ahem, yes." He said storing his underwear in a space of his armor. Probably the suit had no pockets, so Kazuma did not pay much attention to it.

* * *

Both pursued the criminal with 50 million Eris as reward at normal pace. Kazuma was somewhat exhausted from using Steal so many times and Darkness did not increase his speed while looking uncomfortable. Probably run to feel even more friction or something like that.

However, the other was not very far either. Maybe he still had the improvement in luck instead of speed to prevent Kazuma from using Steal again. That meant that the two could reach him soon simply by following him, because he was not very fast either.

Noticing this, Gonzo took a small cloth bag out of his pocket and scattered its contents on the floor. Kazuma did not need to use his night vision to know what they were; they bounced off the floor with a metallic sound.

"Tin tacks! Darkness, give me a moment, then I'll move them with my magic." Kazuma said raising his right hand.

"There's no time Kazuma."

"Hey?"

"If you use your magic we will lose time, we have to catch it no matter what!" Darkness replied, increasing his speed.

In this way, Darkness ran on a floor full of spines, some of which were nailed to his feet and made jump and stumble, falling (As expected) on more spikes. As if it were not enough, she rolled on the floor as if she thought that she would remove the tin tacks in that way, when in fact it only made her dig deeper.

Whatever the case, at least rid the barbed road and Kazuma could save his magic. Nor did he bother to help his fallen companion.

"Heh... humiliated, betrayed and wounded with spikes, hah... and now abandoned!... hah... this day is improving every moment."

Kazuma ignored this and continued running. Maybe with luck I could reach him and warn him about the guards.

* * *

"Hah... damn, I never thought that my sedentary life could cause me problems like now... hah."

"Do not worry, Satou Kazuma-san, we'll take care of the rest." Said Sena who was accompanied by guards.

Right now, Kazuma was at the entrance to the castle, Droit / Gonzo was where the wall was with an anti-magic barrier, and both the prosecutor of the kingdom, and some guards and soldiers, as well as his other two companions were surrounding the entry. Megumin could already stand, and Aqua was still asleep. Maybe the loli thought it would be better to leave her sleeping so she does not cause more problems.

Kazuma had failed in his attempt to prevent his fellow traitor from encountering the guards, so the possibility of facilitating the escape was very low. Even so, Satou Kazuma was not the kind of person who could not think of an alternative if necessary.

"(Damn, this is not right, maybe if I approach with my stealth ability and I try to attack him, I can tell him some plan without the others hearing or suspecting, but I would have to act fast... Very well, I think I can go now...)"

But while thinking about how to do things right, someone whose presence used to mean disasters appeared. Or rather, he woke up.

"Uhmhhhyuuuhhhh... uhm? Why are there so many people here?"

Still drowsy, Aqua looked around curiously, and focused her gaze on the guards, on Kazuma and on the target of both sides.

"Oh, is not that Kazuma?" Oh, I see, there is not need to explain the situation to me. Kazuma did something stupid and the guards chased him, and he came here for Droit to protect him, and that's why he's right now. Between the guards and Kazuma, to protect him, I really was not wrong yesterday when I said that you were the best companion of all, you only need to be part of the cult of Axis... Why do not you join now?"

"Shut your goddamn mouth useless goddess! If you're just going to wake up to say stupid things then go to sleep again!" Kazuma shouted at him, who, still tired, could hear the stupid things Aqua said.

"Waaaahhh! I barely wake up and Kazuma yells at me! Very well, I know when I'm not wanted, so I'll go to sleep! Humph!" With those words, Aqua threw herself on the ground and covered herself with her extra long scarf.

A few seconds later he was already breathing quietly.

"She fell asleep so easily!?"

"(Now that I think about it, the fact is that she saw Droit even though her appearance was not altered anymore.) I wonder what kind of lie she has told him so that Aqua does not think he has any special skill or weapon."

But hey, now that Aqua was off the field, Kazuma could act without fear that she would ruin or interfere. He would have to explain to Darkness later, but she would understand if he took his time. And if he failed, he would only make jokes until he stopped complaining.

"(Okay, I'll do my movement when they're talking, I know how government arrests work and I know that first they send you a speech about responsibility and security.)"

"Judging by your appearance, I see that you already revealed your identity, but I will still give you the opportunity to come with us calmly and explain to you, because you could be a victim of circumstances." Sena said trying to appeal to the doubt to obtain the surrender of Gonzo.

"I said it in the castle and I will repeat it now." He said turning around, which made Kazuma could not begin to approach. "I will not accept being jailed, yes, I stole all those things, but it's not something I should regret."

"Then you leave us no other choice, we will arrest you in the name of justice and the welfare of the people, take responsibility for your actions and accept your punishment!"

"I have, I wonder about that, Unfortunately, right now I do not have many weapons or tools, so they'll have to let me go for good."

"What makes you think we'll do it?"

"Easy, I won't give you another option. 'An explosion spell in the sky'."

"Eh? Did you say something?" Asked Sena.

"..." Kazuma did not believe what he had just heard.

But they began to understand it soon after. A huge accumulation of magic gathered in the sky, twenty meters above Gonzo. The guards and Sena got worried and knew something was wrong. But Kazuma and Megumin, who also saw the scene understood how fucked up they were.

"Ah... ahhhhh... Aahhhhhhhhh! AAAHHHHHHHHHH! It's impossible, an explosion spell is being made in the air! There must be some arch-magician nearby singing the spell, I know, there must be!"

"(There is not, his power can alter reality, so he can create an explosion spell in the sky by just saying 'an explosion spell in the sky'. This is bad! Everyone in a little over a minute will be obliterated!) "

"You have two options, we all run away or we all die, is not that hard to choose, right?"

* * *

 _The things escalated quickly, right?_

 _But there is still more to see, and tomorrow it will be here. Wait for it._


	12. No, we don't need new members

_Finally, this can be ended._

 _Don't misunderstand me, I'm proud of being capable to translate a fanfic to another language and let so many people know me and my fanfics, but the summer vacation made me lazy on this._

 _Being honest, this fanfic surpassed the original in the visits/time relation, but lose in review, followers and favourites. Still, I'm proud of it, and happy that you could enjoy it._

 _So I'll give you this final chapter, so please, enjoy it like I enjoyed making it._

* * *

Let's review the situation. In an imaginary circle 30 meters in diameter, they find Kazuma on one side, Droit / Gonzo in the center, and guards plus a sleeping goddess and a loli fan of the explosion magic from the opposite side of the adventurer.

A cheap OP power obtained by being reborn in this world allowed the release of an explosion spell in the sky, and apparently, that spell was going to be released if the cheater was not allowed to escape and get rid of the guards.

If the guards fled to be safe, he could deactivate that spell and use his abilities to hide, taking advantage of the fact that they would have lost sight of him. But if they kept him under surveillance, the explosion would kill them all.

Not only were they within the range of the explosion, they were literally within the area of direct explosion, and even if they fled with all their might they would be hit by the blast wave. Even so, running away would allow them to survive.

But although the explosions with which Kazuma and his team were accustomed were done in a minute, this was due to Megumin's great ability to sing the spell, gather enough magic and launch the explosion. It usually took two to three minutes to load and cast the spell, and it was not as powerful as the one Megumin could activate.

But even so it would be enough to wipe out everything in that area.

In those two or three minutes of loading everything had to be decided.

"Well, have you decided yet?" The Japanese who caused the situation scoffed.

"Ghhh!?"

"Don't be crazy, Droit!" Kazuma shouted from behind. After seeing this, he had already abandoned the idea of saving him. Or at least he was not going to apply it until he saved himself.

"Just to be clear, Droit is not my real name, Gonzo is not either, but I think it's more appropriate that you call me by that name."

"Okay, Gonzo, let's be frank, did you have fun with us, no? Doing quests, drinking at the bar, watching Aqua flee from creatures that she attracted instead of thinking that she surpasses them in almost every way. I'm sure you had fun at those times. "

"..."

"And I can understand that you want nobody to bother you, if I were someone with such power, I would not hesitate to just break through when things are not going well, but running away like this will only increase your reward and get to the point of not being able to be quiet anywhere. Do you really want that? "

"Well... no, but..."

"No buts, I've only been in prison waiting for a trial for something that turned out well, but I can say it as neet that I am, even if it's in a cold place, a quiet life with no one to bother you is worth it."

"Even so…"

"If you are worried about your things then I will keep them and will not let anyone else touch them until you pay for your debt to society, then... then you can ask again to be part of the team, I will have no problem accepting you."

"K-Kazuma-kun... you..."

"Very good, all you have to do is remove the explosion spell that..."

"...you're still thinking about the magazine, right?"

"...I will not deny that I still think about her, but I also have to think about what I have right over me." He said pointing to the magic cluster above his head.

Judging by the shape it had, it was half way to this end, so they had little more than a minute before the release.

"So, what do you say?"

"…well…"

"Stop there, I will not let you go... Kazuma, what's going on?"

The one who said this was nobody but Darkness, who had removed the tin tacks of herself and reached the scene.

"Gonzo just summoned an explosion and says he's going to detonate it if we do not let him go! Please don't do anything stupid and...!"

"Now an explosion!? How much more will you attack me? ...Very well, if you even have that, I'll accept it... Go ahead! Try to detonate that explosion on me!"

"Are you crazy!?"

"You guards, take Aqua and Megumin and take them away! Kazuma, you enter the castle, I'll stay here and stand firm, I'm Dustiness fon Lalatina and I will not give in!"

"...!" The guards and soldiers, upon hearing these courageous words, finally decided. Before they were struggling between running away and staying, and did not know what to do, but to go those words ran, but not cowardice, but to defend the others.

"As a magician who reigns over the field of explosions, it is my duty to be here until the end, make sure that Aqua survives to use resurrection in us." Megumin said determined to stay, even if she had no power left that could change the outcome.

"H-hey, are you serious? She's a noble, are you going to let her die here?" Gonzo asked a bit scared. "And you, you should be more self-conscious, even if I get rid of the explosion, I still have my powers, and my experience in the team tells me that you do not have real combat skills."

"No, the only thing you have is a power to change reality, adventurous powers and the hope that when you run out of options I can no longer get up, because if not..."

"G-great, that phrase was great!" Shouted Megumin excited with her eyes shining.

"...because if not... Umh, I cannot stop imagining it, what will you do to my body if I become unable to get up?"

"Leave your fetishes for later, shut up and let him go, I don't want to die again!" He prayed Kazuma desperate.

"I-I really will, and I will use my ability to improve my defense at the last moment to survive, so the only victims will be your friends, even if they are later revived, can you see them in your face even if you are the cause of their deaths? "

"This verbal abuse, and the idea of being seen as a monster by my own friends, will sooner or later use me more rudely in the missions and they will want to leave me more often, then they will want to abandon me for not loving me anymore and I will beg them to let me stay, and I'll have to use my money, but my father will disinherit me and I'll have to get money with my body and... Humhmmmm!"

While Darkness fantasized about a tragically dark future, the concentration of magic in the sky became unstable, which meant that the explosion would be close. Probably there were about five seconds left.

Megumin saw the scene from a suitable distance to see everything that happened.

"Go ahead, use your explosion, come on, now is the time!" Darkness was thrilled to the fullest.

Gonzo stammered something when he saw with horror the face of Darkness.

"Daaaaaaaaamn!" Kazuma cried out a curse.

The last thing Kazuma heard was a small snap before everything went dark.

* * *

"...!?"

Suddenly, I opened my eyes in a dark but at the same time illuminated place. I was sitting in a chair, and in front of me was a beautiful girl with white hair in an armchair.

"Satou Kazuma, your life has come to an end... again."

"Eris-sama..."

I see. I died again.

"Ehm, what about the others?" I asked the goddess.

"They are OK." He said with a smile.

"What a relief..."

Knowing that they were okay, or that at least Aqua was fine, guaranteed me a resurrection as soon as things calmed down. I only had to wait a few moments here and chat for a while if it was necessary until they revived me.

But...

THAT DAMN DROIT, OR GONZO, OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS GOING TO PAY!

"... Megumin was far away, and Darkness is not someone I need to worry about, although I make her cry in a humiliating way to make Gonzo use that explosion."

"Ehm, please, do not talk about mistreating my believers in front of me, and there was no explosion." Eris said trying to keep her smile.

"Hey?"

"Actually..." Eris took a long breath and exhaled before continuing, even with her smile. "The truth is that you died from the shock of believing that you would die in an explosion."

"... Eh?"

"Kkkkkk..." Eris looked away as she pressed her lips together.

Oh I see.

He did not smile at me to reassure me. He was holding back laughter and that smile was what remained after restraint.

How nice, trying not to laugh at my death.

"..."

"kkk... kk..."

"It's not funny!"

"Kk, I know... death is never funny, not even when the person in question ends up messing up his pants while collapsing with a ridiculous expression, Puh!" Eris was really trying hard not to laugh.

But what a kind goddess. Although she will probably laugh when she is alone.

"Well, ignoring that, could you tell me what you mean by that there was no explosion?"

"Well, at the last moment that Japanese clicked his fingers to undo the explosion forming, shortly after the click you fell to the ground, which made the boy get confused, but a few seconds later Darkness understood the situation and proceeded to attack him. I can say out loud what my faithful believer suffered in that fight, but ended up with her as the winner and that Japanese injured on the ground. "

"Really? Wow, I know it's tough, but facing someone like that... even though I do not understand, with people with powers like that, why the demon King has not yet been defeated?"

"Well, it depends a lot on how those powers are used, just to be clear, Mitsurugi Kyouya is stronger than the one he's faced."

"Is it, that prankster? I know he's going around defeating dragons in one fell swoop, but he's a moron."

"As I said, it depends on how the powers are used, however, Aqua-sempai is reviving your body, although he decided to wet it with water magic to clean it a bit before approaching."

"So, we say goodbye here?"

"I think." He said scratching his cheek shyly.

"So..."

"[Kazuma, I've revived your body, you can go back now!]"

"(I had to call right now!" He was going to ask Eris to be part of the team as an orthodox heroine.) "

"I guess you should go now, but before you leave, let me give you a divine Council."

"E-okay."

A divine Council. And of a goddess of truth, for what must be good.

"Appreciate the colleagues you have now and who have fought alongside you, instead of seeking support from people you do not know."

"Wait a minute, what you want to say is..."

"Remove the guild's admission letter, you will not attract anyone who really helps you that way, and if you follow your path you will eventually find people who will join you and join you without having to be on the same team."

"Okay, I was thinking of doing something like that anyway." Kazuma said before being raised by a white light and being revived.

Perhaps he should appreciate more his companions.

* * *

When he woke up, Kazuma was lying down, with his head in Aqua's lap, who was looking at him with a tender look.

Kazuma could not help but blush a little.

"(When she is silent, Aqua really looks beautiful and reliable.)"

"Kazuma, my poor Kazuma, it's incredible that you're dead again for being a cowardly neet, but what happened to the Kazuma who died devoured by a demon king boss, or beheaded by the Winter Shogun? before Kazuma, but do not worry, money can make even an ungrateful neet like you can live with company, so... "

"I should have asked Eris to be part of the team! She is a goddess!"

"Haaahhhhhhh!? Do you still are like that? I even revived you, and this is how you pay me? I decided it, I will not use my magic on you! In fact, I will not use my magic on anyone who does not venerate me as they should!"

"Then go back to Alcanretia and use "heal" in everyone, maybe you can restore the neurons that are missing!"

"How dare you say that about my children! As a goddess that I am, do not forgive any offense to the family that is the cult of Axis."

Yes, she was a reliable beauty when she was silent, but when she spoke it was nothing more than stupid things. And right now, the fastidious lady was attacking Kazuma.

And as a defender of gender equality, Kazuma did not hesitate to use Drain touch by surprise and then lash out with cold, earth and wind magic.

A little further, Megumin consoled a Darkness who whined about how during the fight her underwear hidden in her armor had ended up flying towards the guards, who in an attempt to comfort her said that it was quite mature and high quality underwear.

And much farther, Sena and a group of guards and soldiers were carrying the beaten Gonzo, while trying to forget the image of Axel's hero with wet pants.

Things were back to normal for this irregular group of crackpots.

The end?

* * *

Not yet, something is still missing.

That same day, Kazuma went to the guild of burials to remove the pamphlet that had been placed some time ago, but on the board where he had placed it, he could not find it.

As he wondered where he might be, an annoyingly familiar family called him from behind.

"Hello Kazuma-kun, are you still looking for new members? Because here are a few that we would like to try." Mitsurugi Kyouya said pointing to a table where they were;

A girl with fox ears.

A guy who looked in his thirties with long purple hair and light clothes.

A handsome young man with expensive clothes and weapons.

A girl without friends with red eyes and black hair.

And a blond boy with blue eyes with orange clothes and a flock of Konoha on his forehead.

Seeing all these individuals, Kazuma acted quickly.

He tore the pamphlet from the Japanese with the cursed sword and broke it with three different camera angles, then shouted.

"GET LOOOOOOOOOOSSSTTT!"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

There would be no more members for a good time.

* * *

 _And this is how it ends._

 _Like in the original, I want you to know what was the final meaning. When I first thought of it, I had plenty of characters to use, and I asked some ideas, and get some good ideas from the reviews. But having a character, or a few jokes won't make a story, so the last of them were the rejected ones._

 _The Japanese with the cursed sword and the girl without friends were Mitsurugi and Yunyun, and I had only a few jokes with them, so I couldn't put them in the story._

 _The girl with fox ears was a kitsune, the tipical furry character, but I couldn't make any jokes where she was required, so she didn't appeared._

 _The guy with nearly 30 was created by the tought of a succubus in the team. That would be only fanservice, and Aqua could erase her in a second if she wasn't controlled, so the second thought was like "if that succubus's father wanted to thank Kazuma instead?". That could create a different kind of fanservice, with possibilities with a goddess, a loli and a noble… and a boy. But I couldn't do a chapter only with jokes, so I didn't write it._

 _The handsome and rich guy was going to be easier. A noble who wanted to gain some respect and wanted to be in a team with some prestige… until he realized how was the relationships in that team, and how wrong were they. The idea surged after I updated the 8# chapter, and I decided Droit/gonzo was going to be the last one. Also, I was running off with ideas._

 _The last one was Naruto. Yes, I was getting a little carried off with my ideas, and I couldn't think what kind of reason he would have to be in that world._

 _Even so, I really want to think that the chapters made were great. I don't want to repeat stories or create holes in the plot, so I really work hard on the original, and the translation to make sure they were fine. I also want to thank for the reviews were I was informed about the problems with the "he/she" pronouns when I translate with the google translator, because I corrected it and I started to check it always._

 _And like in the original, I just want to say;_

 ** _THANKS AND CONGRATULATIONS FOR REACHING THE FINAL OF THIS FANFIC. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AND FELL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT DID YOU LIKE THE MOST._**

 _And maybe, just maybe, this won't be the last thing I decide to translate._


End file.
